HAOTA
by bexxxxz
Summary: When Emmett, Edward and Jasper find themselves stuck at H-A-O-T-A, Rose, Bella and Alice are on hand to show them around. Is one month long enough for all of them? Is one month too long? And what the hell is H-A-O-T-A stand for anyway? AH!
1. HAOTA

Emmett POV

As I looked up at the grand building that continued from where I stood to halfway down the street, I wondered yet again how Jazz had convinced me to break into this place two weeks ago. Then I remembered it had been me who had convinced him. I sighed loudly.

"I know right." Jasper shook his head. "We are never going to fit in here. We shouldn't be here."

"But thanks to you two muppets we are, so stop your whinging." Edward shoved Jasper as he spoke.

"Yeah, muppet." I shoved Jasper from the other side. Jazz regained himself and squared up to me. On his tiptoes he was still a good five inches smaller than me. It was laughable, it really was.

"Oh, get off your high horse Em, this is just as much your fault, if not more." Edward said, stepping in the middle of us. "Now come on, lets get this over with." He pushed Jasper towards the stairs that led to what I guessed was the front door. I followed behind the two of them, and started reliving the last time I was here.

_Flashback_

"_Get out, and stay out!" shouted the landlord of the Hare and Hounds. _

"_I don't think he likes us." Jasper slurred. We were all drunk out of our heads and had been kicked out of the pub when I tried to seduce a lovely looking lady. Only problem was, this lovely looking lady had a very angry husband. Lets just say things didn't go my way on this attempt. _

"_You know what Mr Whitlock," Edward replied "I think you may be right."_

"_I don't like it when people don't like me." Jasper pouted as he slung his arm around Edwards neck. _

"_Get off of me you girl." Edward aimed his arm in Jasper's direction, completely missing his target. _

"_Hey! At least you got that girls number" I said as I put Jasper's other arm around my shoulder. He appeared to be the most drunk out of the three of us as he stumbled down the street. I could never tell how drunk Edward was though, he did a good job of covering it up. _

"_That's… that's very true Emmett." Jasper grinned. "She was hot."_

"_Yeah she was." Edward nodded. _

"_Wonder when I should call. Leave it a couple of days right?" Jasper looked at me first and then Edward. Assuming it was a rhetorical question I didn't give him an answer. Edward however suddenly didn't look in a fit enough state to be able to put together an answer. Maybe he wasn't so good at covering after all. _

"_Yes Jasper, leave it a couple of days Jasper, good idea Jasper." Jazz said sarcastically to himself. _

"_How about, shut up Jasper?" I suggested. _

"_Oh, now he can speak. How about you Edward. Cat got your tongue?" Jasper shook Edward. It was at that moment that the pavement got to see what Edward had been eating and drinking tonight. As did my new shoes._

"_Well, cheers Eddie. That's brilliant. I thought they looked a bit boring, they got a nice new pattern now." I grumbled. _

"_S-s-sorry Emmett" Edward whispered. _

_I shook my head, dismissing his apology and looked up in front of me. None of us had been looking where we were going and it appeared we must have taken a wrong turning somewhere. A massive building stood in front of me. It looked like nothing that would ever be in my neighbourhood. Definitely taken a wrong turning. _

"_What is this place?" I asked the other two. They both shrugged and collapsed on a bench a few feet away. _

"_H-A-O-T-A. What the hell is that?" I asked no-one in particular. I stepped into the road to get a closer look. As I walked across I saw just how big the place was. _

"_I'm going inside to clean up. You losers coming or what?" I turned to look at them whilst shaking the door. Locked. Damn it. The drink seemed to be urging me to be more daring though. Window it was. _

"_No. I am not coming!" Edward suddenly burst out. "You can't make me. I wont go." He stomped his foot on the floor. "Leave me alone."_

_I smothered a laugh. I'd have to remind him about his tantrum tomorrow. If I remembered that was. _

"_Yea, I'm coming" Jasper ran into the road without looking. He was so lucky there wasn't a car coming. I shook my head at him idiocy and turned back towards the window._

"_Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me!" Edward somehow still had the sense to check the road before running to join us._

"_Doors locked" I told them "Gimme a boost up to this window so I can see whether it's open."_

"_Hell no man." Jasper shook his head. "We cant just like, break in or whatever""_

"_Watch me." I argued back. "Edward you gonna help me?" I turned to where Edward had been stood and was now slumped on the floor. Take that as a no then. _

"_Come on Jazz, don't be such a wuss. Just help me up. Ill go in, then we can leave."_

_Jasper still shook his head. "Your too heavy dude. I wont be able to hold you."_

_I took that in for a minute. He was probably right. Looking around I tried to find another way in. All I could see around us was grass, trees and a broken off bit of concrete from the curb. That was it, I'd break the window. I bent down, grabbed the piece of concrete and took a step back from the window. _

"_Emmett, no!" Jasper shouted. But he was too late. I'd already thrown it and a loud smash echoed around us. This woke Edward up with a start. _

"_What the hell!" He yelled, jumping to his feet. _

"_Calm yourself Edward. Just a window smashing. Come on, I'm going in." I jumped up and grabbed the window ledge. Using all my upper body strength, which is rather a lot may I add, I pulled myself into the building. _

"_Woah! Check out this place."_

_It was serious posh. Trophy cabinets lined the walls. Pictures of dancers, some in tight leotards, others in more of a street dance type get up. I looked to my other side. Lockers. What was this place? Some kinda school? _

"_Yo! Jazz man. You gotta see this. Chuck Edward up to me and then come in here."_

"_Nah. Im good down here. Just hurry up. My mom's gonna be wondering where I am."_

_I laughed loudly. "Don't be so whipped. Come on."_

"_I am not whipped! Fine. Edward's coming up."_

_I leant out of the window and took Edward from Jaspers hands. _

"_Where am I going?" Edward mumbled. _

"_Into," I paused. I didn't actually know where we were. "H-A-O-T-A" I finally answered. _

_Edward shrugged and walked towards a chair in the corner. _

_Jasper's hands suddenly appeared on the window ledge. "Em, help! I'm falling. I'm gonna die. And I never got to call hot girl." _

_I grabbed his hands and pulled him through into the hall where I stood. _

"_Jeez. What is this?" He asked me. I shrugged and started down the corridor. One room was a dance studio. Dance studio, after dance studio, after dance studio. Finally something different._

"_Wow! Check out this recording studio!" Jasper shouted to me as I pulled Edward along. _

"_We shouldn't be in here." Edward complained, aiming a punch at my chest which about as much power as one month old. _

"_Yeah, okay." I answered him. "We're leaving in a…..oh my god!" I walked into the biggest theatre I had ever seen in my life. Not that I'd been in many, but this was huge. "Edward, check this out! Jasper, get in here!" I walked towards the stage that was full of props and costumes. I tried on a hat and heard a laugh from behind me. Jasper had followed me towards the costumes and was grabbing a large coat. I found a sword and held it out towards him. _

"_On guard!" I shouted, jabbing at him. He smirked at me and turned his back. Miffed, I continued to poke him, hoping for a reaction. He didn't disappoint. He grabbed a chunk of wood and swung for me. We continued to play fight until Jasper tripped on his long coat. He continued to laugh though as I repeatedly hit him on the head. _

"_Alright, alright. Let me get up." _

_Thinking I was helping, I pulled on his coat. He pulled one way, I pulled the other and I fell. Straight into a rack of costumes. Which hit a prop. Which hit another prop. Around me the whole set was falling apart before my eyes. _

"_Jasper, quick! Grab it!" I yelled. Jasper leapt to his feet and grabbed the falling piece._

"_Edward, get over here and help brother." I started picking up the stuff around me. _

"_Sorry McCarty, no can do. I will however turn the lights on for you. Wonder if this is it." _

_Edward pressed something on the wall. _

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

"_Uh oh." I heard Edward mutter. _

_End of flashback _

The outcome of that evening out was not good. After being caught by the security of H-A-O-T-A we were sent to the police station. This seemed to sober Edward up rather quickly. We were found in the middle of a very much destroyed set, with the stupid coat and hat still on. They didn't need much more evidence to charge us. We had to spend the night in a cell though, each of our parents refusing to come and bail us out. After a restless nights sleep, the police sergeant entered. Followed by my mother. Now it was my turn to be whipped. After a week of being my mom's slave, I was taken to court, along with Jasper and Edward. There was no denying mine and Jazz' part in the evening, but Edward was a different story. I argued that he technically hadn't done anything to the place and that he was too drunk to really know what was happening. The judge however argued that he was found in the building, therefore had broken in with us. We were told that the principal of H-A-O-T-A would rather we helped around the building than were sued. So, it was some kind of school then. And that's how we ended up here.

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" A girl yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry." I mumbled, rushing after Edward and Jasper. Not before I saw a smile grace her face though, once her eyes found _my_ face. It was undeniable that the three of us were good looking boys. We had a good time with the ladies but it wasn't like we were jerks. Nice lads, I'd say. Just.. got caught up on a fun night out. I rolled my eyes to myself as I looked around. People rushed here and there, going from room to room. Some blocked up the hallways as they stopped for conversations. Others were dancing around in the studios I'd seen on that fateful night.

"Where should we go?" I heard Edward say, somewhere in the background. But he didn't have my attention. Someone else was very much owning that at the moment. She looked like she was teaching a class. She was going through the movements slowly, the girls and a few guys behind her copying her. Her hips moved easily, the few loose hairs that strayed from her bun swayed around her face as she danced. Her blonde hair shone in the lights. The people behind her had nothing on her. She moved so easily, I was speechless. And that didn't happen often. I drifted towards the door of the studio, nearly knocking over people as I went.

"Oi, Emmett. Where are you-oh!" Jasper gave me a knowing look as he followed my eye line. He grabbed Edward's shoulder and pulled him after me. I still wasn't paying full attention though. The girl was laughing with the boy next to her, trying to teach him the moves. It was obvious to me that he already knew what he was supposed to be doing and was simply prolonging his time with this beautiful girl. And my god, was she beautiful. The most stunning thing I had seen in my life. Her smile lit up her eyes. Her perfect lips curved upwards into that grin. Her nose wrinkled as she figured out another way to teach the boy the moves. She brushed her fringe away from her face and tucked the loose pieces behind her ears. Purple diamond earrings shone from her ears. I shook my head. Why was I noticing all these small details?

"Earth to McCarty. Do you reach us?" Edward laughed.

"Shut up man. I'm busy." I smirked as I tore my eyes away from the girls curves. My eyes had started to wander and I needed to stop that before she noticed.

"Yes we are well aware of that." Jasper smirked back at me.

"Alright, lets go!" I heard someone yell from the front of the group. The voice was like music. Music that I would dance to. And I knew who it would belong to. "Ready?"

A chorus of yes' filled the room. Everyone got back into their positions. I realised we were still stood in the door, watching the situation unfold. We needed to go to the reception, tell whoever was looking after us this month that we were here. But that was far down my to-do list. At the moment, she was at the top.

"Can we stay and watch?" I whispered to Edward. He laughed and nodded. I turned my attention back to her. She skipped her way towards the music player, hit play I assumed and made her way to the front of the group. I thought she would join in but she turned to face the group and counted in for them.

"5,6,7,8!"

The group moved through the dance. Everyone seemed to be doing different things and yet somehow, it was so well put together. I could see her smiling to herself. She was pleased with how it looked. She nodded her head along to the music and seemed to be moving to the music subconsciously. The dance finished with a fast piece of music and a sudden stop. She clapped her hands and grinned at the group.

"Guys, that was the best one yet. It's gonna be great, I just know it. If you've got any questions, see me now. If not, I'll see you all Wednesday" She turned her back on the group and walked back over towards the music player, changing the CD. I watched some peole start to move to pack up their stuff as five or six guys that were in the class all gathered around one other guy. They all started whispering stuff too him, egging him on for something. He blushed and shook his head until one of them pushed him in the direction of the music player. Oh. He was going over to her. I watched with interest. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned her head slightly to look at him. He smiled and looked like he was asking her something casually. Just as he started to relax, she held up her hand and shook her head. She replied with something and gave him a small smile. He nodded and turned his back on her, returning to his friends. One of them gave him a thumbs up and he just shrugged. I was so caught up in watching this I didn't hear someone approach us.

"Excuse me. Can I get in please or are you going to block the door all day long?" A voice piped up from behind us. All three of us turned and then had to look down dramatically. The girl that stood in front of us, accompanied by another, had to be about 4ft 11. She really was tiny. She smiled up at all of us and I suddenly realised none of us had reacted. I moved out the way for her, to let her and her friend through.

I noticed both Jasper's and Edward's eyes had opened wide. God, I hoped they were looking at different girls.

"Sorry girls." Jasper smiled back at the small one.

"Yeah, sorry." Edward's eyes followed her friend, a brunette with big chocolate eyes.

Oh, thank god for that.

"No problem" the brunette replied. "Come on Alice."

The small one, who appeared to be called Alice, had stopped and was looking over all of us.

"Hold on. Are you new?" She asked, looking at each of us in turn.

The brunette girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Be patient Bella." Alice laughed.

The brunette was called Bella. All I had to do now was find out Little miss Gorgeous' name.

"Yeah, we're..we're..we're.." Jasper stuttered.

"New" Edward and I finished for him at the same time. "They told us to only come in at three o'clock on the first day though." Edward continued unnecessarily.

"Wow. They let you in with one month to go?" Bella asked. She seemed shocked.

"One month until what exactly?" I asked.

Alice and Bella smiled to each other. "The show." Alice answered.

"_The _show?" Edward asked, emphasising the word 'the'.

Bella nodded.

"Oi, short-stuff. Get your butt over here. You too chocolate drops!" A musical voice called from the front of the room.

I smirked "I assume your chocolate drops?" I nodded my head in Bella's direction. She nodded her head. "Don't ask. She says my eyes look like chocolate drops." Shrugging her shoulders, she walked off towards the other side of the dance studio. Damn, I wish I could follow after her.

"Welcome to H-A-O-T-A." Alice smiled, shaking each of our hands. I could have sworn she lingered at Jasper but who was I to say anything.

"Erm, what exactly does that stand for?" Jasper asked the question that we had all been wondering for the last two weeks.

Alice smiled again, she was clearly enjoying herself. "Hale's Academy of the Arts."

Jasper and Edward looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway, have fun. Maybe we'll see you around." She waved and moved over in the same direction Bella had.

"Oh dear lord. She's amazing." Jasper gushed as soon as Alice was out of hearing distance.

"She seems sweet bless her." Edward agreed. "I hope I get to see Bella again."

I knew I was having the same thought here as the other two. And I also knew I would be the only one to act on it.

"Well," I announced, "I'm staying here to watch."

"I'll join you."

"Ah, why not. We have nothing better to do."

I grinned at both of them. Just the answers I was hoping for. And expecting. I headed into the room and moved towards the back into a chair. Jasper and Edward sat on either side of me, awaiting a good show.

"I'm just not sure if its ready." I heard my perfect woman say. "Can you tell me what you think Alice? And you Bella. And tell me what to do with the music. And then.."

"Will you get on with it?" Alice laughed. "You know how amazing you are at it so just show us already."

Little miss Gorgeous looked taken aback and continued to stare at Alice. After a few seconds they both burst out laughing and she moved towards the music player again. "Fine, fine. Whatever."

I moved in my chair, making sure I had a good enough view. The chair squeaked and Bella turned around to find the source of the noise. She smiled when she spotted us sat watching and nudged Alice to draw her attention to us. Alice winked at Bella and they both turned back to watch the dance. The music had started and if I wasn't very much mistaken it was "Commander" by Kelly Rowland. I knew Jasper liked this song for its beat so I wasn't surprised when he perked up a bit at the sound of the first beat. I could see her counting herself in. And then it began. The most amazing thing I had ever seen in my life. She moved like nothing I had ever seen before. It was beyond belief how well she kept in time to the music and how easy it seemed for her. She twisted, bended and flipped. She popped, locked and dropped. It was obvious she was born to perform, and it was also obvious she loved it just as much as it seemed to love her. She didn't stop once and everything seemed to go to plan. Alice and Bella were smiling to each other, obviously enjoying the performance. I very much doubted they liked it as much as me but they clapped in time with the music and mucked around pulling out silly dance moves. The music finished all too soon for my liking and she dropped into the splits. It was at that moment that my jaw dropped to the floor. She stayed put for a few seconds before getting to her feet.

"Well? What do you think? It's too boring isn't it?" She said quickly.

"No way Rose! It's amazing!" Alice exclaimed.

Rose.

Just as beautiful as she was.

"Are you sure?" She asked. She still seemed unsure.

"Rosalie. I honestly didn't think you could top last year. But I think you just did." Bella grinned at her.

Rosalie. I liked that. I liked that a lot. I could get used to saying that name.

"Thanks guys. So Alice, do I get to see yours now or what?" Rose asked.

"Hell no. Not after that. Later this week maybe."

Rosalie nodded and headed back over towards her belongings.

"Well, wasn't that something." I whispered to Edward.

He nodded. "I'll say."

"I love that song!" Jasper exclaimed. I hoped we'd keep this conversation quiet. Jazz obviously had other ideas. At the sudden noise all three girls looked in our direction. Bella and Alice laughed at Jasper whilst Rose looked over all three of us. Her eyes glanced over Edward and Jazz and then found mine. Her eyes widened and that made me smile. I felt confident so I winked at her. This made her smile slightly and then she turned back to her bag.

"Did you like what you saw boys?" Bella asked us teasingly. I looked up and found her and Alice walking towards us.

"Very much so." I nodded.

"Yes. That was… entertaining" Edward laughed. Bella looked towards him and he grinned at her. He was gonna scare her off if he kept looking at her like that.

"So are you guys taking dance here?" Alice asked.

All three of us looked towards each other quickly.

"We're not too sure yet." I answered honestly.

"Maybe we could grab a coffee down the street later and help you decide?" Alice offered.

"All three of you?" I asked quickly and eagerly. A knowing look entered Alice's eyes just like it had with Jasper earlier.

"I'm sure Rose could find some time to join us." She turned her back towards us. "Oi, blondie. Fancy a star bucks later with this lot?"

Rosalie seemed to be struggling with her bag. She didn't even look back at us as she replied "Yeah why not? 4 o'clock okay?"

Alice looked back at us for confirmation. We all nodded quickly and she shouted back to Rosalie "Yeah. That's great."

Rose gave her a thumbs up and went back to fiddling with her bag.

Bella opened her mouth to speak when a woman dressed in a suit ran in.

"Miss Hale, your father wants to speak to you."

Why did that name sound familiar?

Rosalie got to her feet and sighed. "I'm just coming Susan."

Susan nodded and ran back out of the room.

"Greeeat" Rosalie said sarcastically. "I have a feeling I'm going to need that coffee Al."

Alice smiled at her. "Good luck sweetie."

Rosalie rolled her eyes which caused Bella and Alice to giggle.

As Rose walked towards the door Bella called after her "And don't be late!"

Rosalie laughed and waved in our direction.

"Does Hale sound familiar to you?" I whispered to Jasper as soon as she left.

Before Jazz could answer, Alice did it for him. "It should do. _Hale's _Academy of the Arts?"

Hang on. "But that would mean.." I started.

Bella nodded "Her dad owns and runs this place."

Ok. So I'd broken into her dad's school, destroyed his theatre and was now stuck working for him for a month? Suddenly, I didn't feel so confident anymore.


	2. PALM HILLS

AUTHOR NOTE: I apologise now for the shortness for this chapter. Rosalie is the one character I want to create slowly through the chapters, though I did want you to see into her world a little. This story will be mostly from Emmett's PoV but I will try to include some Rosalie when I can. Enjoy and thank you to whoever is reading this as it is my first fanfic. J

Rosalie PoV

Argh. What did he want now? Always at the most inconvenient times as well. I checked my watch. Quarter past three. He best make this quick. I had places to go and people I definitely wanted to get a better look at. I smiled to myself as I walked into Dad's reception area. It overlooked the main high street and I could see everyone filing out the doors, leaving for home or to hang out with friends. Lucky them.

"He's just on the phone Rose, darling." Susan called to me as I moved towards his door. "He won't be a minute."

"Hmm. I've heard that one before." I mumbled, sinking into a chair to wait. It was now twenty to four when I checked my watch again.

"Come on, hurry up." I muttered to myself. Suddenly Dad's voice boomed across the room from Susan's speaker.

"Susan, send Rosalie in please."

I jumped to my feet and rushed towards the door before Susan had time to say anything. Knocking once, I pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind me.

"Well, someone's in a good mood today." Dad laughed.

'_I was before I got called here.' _I thought to myself. Instead I just smiled at him and sat in a chair opposite his desk.

"What's up Dad?" I asked, hoping we could get to the point quickly.

"How's your dance going?"

Seriously. Is that all I came here for? Couldn't this have waited until dinner tonight?

"Yeah, its going good thanks. I think I've near enough finished it. Now I just have to help 50 other people with theirs and I'll be all ready." I replied sarcastically. Maybe 50 was a bit of an exaggeration. It was more like 15. Which was still a lot.

He nodded and smiled. His facial expression gave away that he had more to say.

"Look Dad, I'm meeting the girls in a minute so is there something else you wanted to say?"

He cleared his throat as he sat up. "There was something else actually. Lois Raine rang me. Wondered if you would do another show for her. I have to get back to her before I leave here so.."

Lois was a good friend of Dad's and I had done a number of shows for her. She was a wealthy woman and paid me heavily each time. I wasn't sure if this was because she appreciated my work or because she was so drunk by the time I was finished she wasn't really sure how much she was handing me. Lois ran her own string of bars and casinos and was rolling in it so I didn't mind taking the money from her. I hoped this show was in one of the bars, I couldn't stand the casinos.

"Where is it?" I asked when I caught Dad's expression change.

"Palm Hills." He answered. Ah, so it was one of the casinos.

"Dad," I moaned, "I told you already. I am not doing another casino show. It's full of dirty men who are too out of it to control their own hands."

"Come on Rose. She asked for you especially."

I was about to point out that everyone who ever called Dad for a performer normally asked for me especially when he continued with "It's this Friday. 10 until Midnight. Nothing too big."

Well, that made up my mind for me.

"No can do Dad. Got plans Friday, remember?" I knew he'd remember. I went to Riley's, a club downtown, with Alice and Bells every other Friday. He knew that.

"Come on Rose. It's just one Friday. I'm sure the girls won't mind." He argued.

I shook my head. "They might not Dad, but I do."

"She's offering you £10,000 here Rose. Just one show."

"Dad, I am not ditching my friends. No amount of money she throws in my face is going to change that. I want to go with the girls, and I'm going to go with the girls."

'_Not like I need that money anyway.' _I added on mentally.

"Was there anything else?" I asked.

Dad blew out a bunch of air. "Yeah. Those boys who destroyed the set started today. I told Mollie at reception I wanted them taking part in some classes. I'd rather they did something constructive than sat around all day. Billy already has enough site staff to be able to handle everything, he doesn't need those three."

I nodded my head. "Want me to watch out, see that everything goes to plan?"

Dad grinned then. "That's my girl. You can go now if you want." He nodded towards the street. "Tell the girls I said hi."

I laughed. "Dad, you saw then yesterday evening. You can't miss them already."

He shrugged. "Sorry, their personalities are contagious. Alice especially." Dad smirked. I had to agree with him there. "Make sure you buy them something while your out ok?"

"We're just going for coffee." I replied, suddenly remembering there would be six drinks to buy instead of three. Ah well, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Get them that then. And you're sure I can't interest you in.."

"No." I stated sharply, getting out of my seat.

Dad smiled. "Fine. Guess I'll just have to see if she wants someone else then."

"Bet Amy would do it." I offered.

"Hmm, maybe."

"See you at dinner. 6 o'clock right?" I called over my shoulder.

"That's right sweetie. Be there or be square." Dad grinned as he turned back to his phone, about to ring Lois I was sure. I shook my head at his childishness and closed the door behind me.

"Booked for another show?" Susan joked as I walked out across the reception.

"Don't go there." I laughed. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye honey."

As I walked down the corridors, I saw people practicing their routines. Others were recording music and listening back to it. I walked subconsciously towards the car park, caught up in my own thoughts. This made me wonder if I had been at this school for too long. I knew my way around without even a thought. This was my home though. I just hoped to God Dad never tried to give it to me. I didn't want to be stuck here all my life like he had. How he managed to run two businesses by himself while Mum ran another was beyond me. When I got to my car I checked my watch for one last time. Six minutes to four. I was going to have to put my foot down. I would not let Bella be right about me, yet again.


	3. CHOICES AND PORSCHES

_**DISCLAMIER: Oopsy. I haven't done this for the last two chapters and I have a feeling I'm supposed to. Sorry Mrs Meyer. The characters I use of course belong to Stephenie Meyer, only the plot is mine. **_

Emmett PoV

"So, you can major in," The lady behind the counter started tapping something into the computer. "Dance, drama, musical theatre, vocals,"

"Which is basically a singing class." Alice added.

The lady nodded "Or music."

The three of us boys looked at each other. I knew what the other two would be taking already. It was just me who didn't have a clue.

"Why don't we start with you?" The lady, who's nametag told me she was called Mollie, looked at Edward.

"Erm, I guess I'll erm, take the vocals." Edward looked at me and Jazz. "Please." He added quickly.

Mollie nodded and started tapping into her computer again. "And for you Sir?" She asked Jasper

"I'll take the music please ma'am."

She nodded again. Then she turned towards me. "And you?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not very good at any of that stuff."

"We do need you to pick something." Mollie urged.

"Its an arts school Emmett. It's what you're here for." Bella joked.

"Fine. Erm," I tried to make a quick decision. Singing was definitely out. I'd already destroyed their stage, I didn't think they would appreciate some cracked windows too. I couldn't play any instruments so both the music's were out. Dance or drama. Suddenly a thought entered my mind and I knew I didn't have to think about it any longer. "I guess I'll do dance."

"What?" Edward and Jasper exclaimed at the same time.

"Very well." Mollie smiled and started tapping into her computer. "You all start tomorrow at 9am. You can all come here for a map if you wish."

"That's alright Mollie, we'll show them around." Alice grinned at her.

Mollie shook her head laughing. "I'll leave you guys too it then. Welcome to

H-A-O-T-A."

"Come on, lets get moving." Alice called, already walking towards the door. "I. Need. Coffee."

"What time is it Al?" Bella asked.

"Twenty to four. Rose won't be done with Peter yet."

"Mind walking to Starbucks boys?" Bella turned to look at all of us.

"Come on! Hurry it up already!" Alice shouted from outside.

Bella laughed and stage whispered. "We best get moving. She'll get cranky otherwise."

"Oi! I heard that!"

We all laughed and quickly moved to follow Alice. The girls walked ahead of us laughing and joking about something. Us guys walked in silence, comfortable silence.

"Jesus, she's so beautiful." Jasper said smiling. "I just wanna.."

"TMI Jazz." I said quickly before he could say anymore. "Why don't you tell us when you've already done it? I don't need a live feed. Aint that right Edward?"

Jasper blushed. I mean, he actually blushed. What a girl. Edward however showed no reaction. He was staring at Bella and seemed to be seeing nothing but her.

"Yo Masen, mind joining us back here?" I shouted, shoving him to get his attention.

"What?" Edward answered, coming out of his daze. "Did you say something?"

"No. Just go back to ogling. Its fine."

"I was not.." Edward started.

"Oh you so were. Don't even deny it." I laughed.

Edward opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Bella.

"We're here guys. Do you mind if we wait outside for Rose?"

We all shook our heads and walked towards a table outside the coffee shop. Edward shot me a look that said 'this is not over'. He would never be disrespectful to any woman and I was sure he would argue his case on the ogling later. Of course, I wouldn't listen. I knew what I saw. Just calling it as I see it.

"So, what are you girls majoring in?" Jasper asked, trying to start a conversation that wouldn't end with me and Edward fighting.

"I'm doing dance." Alice smiled at him. I saw Jasper's eyes light up. I was so glad I couldn't see what he was thinking right now.

"How about you Bella?" I asked, trying to keep conversation flowing.

"I've taken music."

"What do you play?" Edward asked, sounding intrigued. I smirked to myself, thinking he sounded like that nursery rhyme.

'_I am the music man, I come from down your way and I can play.. What can you play?' _I started to sing in my head.

Bella was shaking her head and grinning. "Oh no, I don't play anything. I produce music. Like, make remixes and stuff? I'm much better at changing how other people sound than making the sounds myself."

"Wow. That sounds cool." Jasper grinned. "Maybe you could do that for some of my tracks sometime?"

Bella nodded. "I'd love to."

My attention started to drift from the conversation round the table to back up the street fifteen minutes away. My attention was still being held by the girl who was currently sat in her father's office. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything about her was just.. Perfect. There really was no other word to describe her. I didn't even know her, yet I already knew I wanted to know every single detail about her. She looked so delicate, I wanted to protect her, yet I got the feeling she could handle herself fine. I had to find out..

"TOOT TOOT!" A car horn beeped loudly. I looked up to find the source of the sound. A red Porsche 911 came flying down the road. A hand waved in our direction and then the car flew into the car park around the back of the coffee shop.

Alice checked her watch and laughed. "Dead on four o'clock."

Bella stared at her for a second before replying "How does she do that?"

That's when the penny dropped, for me, and I'm sure for Eddie and Jazz too.

"That was Rose in that car?" I asked.

"Indeed it was." Alice confirmed.

"How'd she.." I was about to ask where she got the money for that car from.

"Her dad." Alice and Bella answered at the same time, obviously used the question. "20th birthday present." Alice continued.

"Is she like.." Edward started. I hoped he was about to ask the same thing I was wondering.

"Don't panic. I'm here. Don't send out a search party already. And I'm on time. Ha!" Rose called as she ran round the corner of the shop. "What's everyone having?" I couldn't concentrate on the answers from my friends and the two girls I'd come to be friendly with in the last hour. I was staring at the most beautiful face in the world. I knew it was rude and yet I really didn't care. She had a massive smile on her face as Alice decided between 4 drinks. Finally Rose chose for her and turned towards Bella. The other three took no time at all to decide. Rosalie laughed as Jasper and Edward blurted out their orders at the same time. My time for staring was over.

"What can I get you," She paused to lean closer towards me. "Emmett wasn't it?"

I gulped quickly. "I'll just have a latte please."

"Nice choice." She smiled.

"It's nice out here. Can we stay here?" Alice asked, looking round all of us.

"Sure Al." Rose grabbed her purse from the seat next to Alice. "I'll just go get the drinks."

At the same time Edward, Jasper and I all reached for our wallets.

Rosalie shook her and laughed. "Don't worry boys, my Dad's got these." And with that she turned on her heel and walked off towards the coffee shop.

"Aww, that was nice of Petey." Alice smiled at Bella.

"Yeah. He's sweet." Bella agreed.

"Shouldn't someone help her carry the drinks?" Jasper asked.

"I got it!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. I saw Jasper smirk at my eagerness but I chose to ignore him.

"…and a caramel hot chocolate please." I heard Rose finish our order. The guy behind the counter looked like he couldn't believe his luck.

"That'll be £19.50 please darling."

She reached into her purse and pulled out a twenty. "Just keep the change."

"Nice one. Here's your receipt. Have a good evening." He winked at her as she walked away.

She turned her back on him and faced me. After rolling her eyes she said "Every time I come in here."

I laughed. "Could you use a hand with the drinks?"

She nodded. "Sure. I'm Rosalie by the way. But you can call me Rose if you like."

She held out her hand and I shook it. "I'm Emmett. But you already know that."

"So Emmett," She said, leaning against the counter as we waited for the drinks. "what's the school look like at 2 o'clock in the morning?" A small smile crept across her face.

"You know that was us?" I looked towards the floor. She knew I'd trashed her Dad's theatre. I was screwed.

She laughed. "Hmm, I had a feeling when I first saw you in the dance studio. I hadn't seen any of you before and there's no way Dad would have let you in this late without good reason. I must say, the three of you make quite the demolition experts."

"Erm, thanks?" I laughed, finally looking up at her.

"For what it's worth, thank _you_." She said, smiling up at me.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"It was gonna have to be me who helped get that set down. After you ruined it Dad made the site staff take it all down immediately. My work was complete." She giggled.

I smiled at her. "You very welcome Madam."

She bit her lip gently and continued to lock eyes with me. All I could think was '_God she's gorgeous.' _

"Rose, you're drinks are ready." A young girl behind the counter tapped her on the shoulder.

She finally broke eye contact with me and turned towards the drinks. "Thanks Lucy. Oh, and would you mind telling Harry he hasn't got a chance in hell and stop trying to flirt with me. It's not working and it's not gonna work any time soon. Kinda boring now."

"I'll be sure to mention it." The girl behind the counter nodded and walked away.

Rose tried to pick up the six drinks off the counter.

"Allow me." I stepped in to help. "It's what I'm here for."

"Thank you Emmett." She tried to take two drinks out of my hands but I just shook my head. I carried all six towards the door, which she held open for me.

"Was Harry the guy behind the counter?" I asked, hoping it wasn't another boy that was going for her affections.

She nodded. "He's so annoying. And so not subtle."

I laughed. "I feel your pain." Ah. What did I say that for?

She smiled. "Yeah. I bet you have all the ladies after you." She reached up to stroke my arm muscles. I had to really concentrate on carrying the drinks, her touch made my arm quiver slightly. "Are you a body builder? You seem really strong."

I smiled at her compliment. I knew I was muscled, and I also knew the ladies seemed to like it. "Au natural Miss Hale, au natural."

"Hmm, impressive."

'_As are you.'_ I thought to myself. But for some reason, I didn't seem to have the guts to say it.

"Rose, hurry it up a bit darling. We're de-hydrating over here!" Alice called.

Rose laughed and skipped slightly towards the table. "Sorry babe, got talking to Harry."

"Oh for Christ sake." Alice whined. "Don't tell me he tried it again."

Rosalie replied. "And that Jamie kid after class as well."

Bella laughed loudly. "That's like the third time this week."

Rose sighed. "I know. I feel kinda bad."

I started handing out the drinks and sat down next to Jasper across from Rosalie. I turned to hand Jazz his drink and noticed his hand was otherwise occupied. Holding Alice's. I raised my eyebrow at him and he just shrugged.

"Cheers man. And thanks Rosalie."

She smiled at him. "Anytime."

"So, what did Mr Hale want?" Bella asked after sipping from her drink.

"Yeah, how is my Petey?" Alice giggled.

"Your Petey?" Rose laughed. "Actually, he told me to tell you both hi and that he misses you."

"Aww, I think I love him a little more now." Alice grinned.

"As if that were possible." Bella mumbled. Edward smiled at her.

"He wanted to know if I would do a show for Lois this Friday." Rose said, looking between Bella and Alice.

"Ohh! But we were going to Riley's this Friday!" Alice complained.

"I know Alice. That's why I told him no." Rosalie reassured Alice.

"Where was it anyway? Not.." Bella asked.

Rosalie nodded. "You got it Bells. Palm Hills."

"Oh hell no!" Alice shouted. "You are not going in that place by yourself again!"

Palm Hills? "Isn't that a casino?" I asked. I was seriously confused right now.

"Yeah." Rosalie nodded and smiled at me. "Haven't been there have you?"

I shook my head. "No. Just walked past it a few times."

"Yeah, that's what they all say." She joked.

"How much was she offering anyway?" Bella asked.

Rosalie muttered something under her breath. I didn't quite catch it so I leant towards her. I noticed everyone else had too, trying to hear what she said.

"How much?" Alice exclaimed. Oh. Maybe she'd heard then.

"I don't think this needs to be discussed here do you Alice?" Rose gave her a look that was obviously meant to silence her.

"But Rose! She's offering you £10,000 here!"

Woah.

"I don't care Al. I'm not setting foot back in that place and I don't care how much she pays me. Now be quiet, you're starting to sound like my Dad. I told you, you two spend too much time together." Rose said, leaning back in her chair.

I was speechless. The conversation started down another path but I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. She amazed me. She'd turned down £10,000 so she could spend the night with her friends. It was obvious she had other reasons for not going to Palm Hills but Alice and Bella seemed to be the main reason she was saying no. I couldn't stop watching her. Every so often she'd catch me looking at her and smile. And each time my heart seemed to do a somersault. It sounded so cheesy but that's what happened.

"What time is it Alice?" Rosalie asked when the conversation came to a pause.

"Half five sweetie."

"Oh God. I'm meant to be at Holloway's by six." Rose jumped out of her chair and drained her second hot chocolate. "Wait, you guys didn't need a lift back did you?" She looked worried. "I'll just be late for dinner if you do."

Alice laughed at her friend's facial expression. "Don't worry about us. Just go."

"Are you sure?" Rosalie bit her lip again and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yes! Go."

She smiled at her friends and bent down to kiss them both on the cheek. "I'll see you girls tomorrow. It was nice to meet you three. Maybe we can do this again?" She turned to smile at us three. Jasper and Edward nodded but I just continued to stare at her with that stupid smile on my face. "I guess I'll see you in dance tomorrow Emmett?"

I nodded at her and smiled. "See you tomorrow beautiful."

She looked at me for a few seconds before a grin spread across her face. Turning on her heel she called over her shoulder "Bye guys!"

"I now understand your strange choice of major." Jasper whispered to me.

I turned to look at him and smiled. "You say strange, I say clever." I shrugged as I turned back to my drink. Suddenly, I couldn't wait for this month to begin.


	4. TEASES AND TEMPTATION

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter Three (Y)**

**AN: Thank you to my reviewers, Sparkleyangel and Rosaliehale4795. Much appreciated ****J I hope this chapter makes sense when you read it. I don't really know if it reads properly. If it doesn't, let me know. P.S if anybody else is reading this story, I'd love to know in the reviews. **

**Emmett PoV**

"**Emmett Anthony McCarty! If you do not get down those stairs right now, there will be hell to pay mister!"**

**I was about to mumble to my mother that I just needed five more minutes in bed, when I remembered what today was. My first day at H-A-O-T-A. A whole day spent with Miss Hale. It is safe to say, I don't believe I've ever got out of bed so fast. **

"**Emmett!" My mother yelled as I appeared at the bottom of the stairs fully changed and washed. **

"**Mum, I'm right here." I checked my hair in the mirror for the fifth time in three minutes. Dark curls landed in all the right places on the top of my head. I smiled to myself. "I'm going over to Jasper's now. I'll be back for dinner, or I'll ring you if I'm gonna be late."**

**She nodded. "Go, before your late for the first day."**

**I planted a quick kiss on her cheek and ran out the door. I checked my watch and realised that Mum was right. At this rate, if I didn't move my butt, we were gonna be late for our first day. And I was missing out on valuable Rosalie time. I ran to Jasper's, three blocks away, in record time. Jasper had already started his car and Edward was already in the passengers seat so I squeezed in the back.**

"**Go, go, go. Move, move, move!" I shouted.**

"**Good morning Emmett. Nice to have you with us finally." Edward said sarcastically.**

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get on with it."**

**Jasper laughed "Yes Mr McCarty. Right away Mr McCarty."**

**It was a half an hour drive from Jasper's to H-A-O-T-A. We'd driven Bella and Alice home last night after the coffee, though they both insisted they would be fine to get themselves back. Jasper was having none of it though and had literally stuffed both of them in the back of the car with Edward. The girls lived in a completely different area to us, close to the school. Alice's detached house was a ten minute drive from the coffee shop and looked so homely I felt like I wanted to go in for dinner. She had thanked Jasper, jumped out of the car and promised to meet us at the front of the school at half past eight. Bella had then directed us for the next five minutes, pointing out places the girls had hung out together. I'd asked casually if Rose happened to live anywhere round here. This earned a smirk from Bella, followed by a shake of the head. I decided I didn't want to sound pushy so I kept quiet after that. Eventually we got to Bella's front door, which swung open as three boys came running out. They were obviously her brothers, they all had the same eyes.**

"**Inside!" She pushed them towards the house and turned back to us. "Thanks for a good evening guys. See you all tomorrow." And with that she left for her house. And we were in the middle of no-where. Lost. **

"**Oi, McCarty. Join us back on planet Earth for a second. We're here." Jazz called as he put the car in park. I smiled at him and jumped out. People stood everywhere outside, milling around, laughing. **

"**Where's Alice supposed to be?" I turned towards Jasper. He was already walking in the direction of the doors though, having spotted her. How he'd managed that in this crowd I'll never know. Edward clapped me on the back as he walked past. **

"**Good luck bro."**

**I nodded. With a day of dancing ahead of me, I had a feeling I was going to need it. **

"**Ah, you made it!" Alice squealed. **

**At that the moment, the bell decided to ring. **

"**Bells, you can take Jasper to music with you right? And vocals is right next to it so you can take Edward with you?" Alice grinned at Bella. "And that leaves you with me Emmett. Lets go." She grabbed the front of my shirt and started pulling me towards some dance studios. I turned to look at the others, and Jazz just shrugged. Great help Jasper, thanks man. **

"**So, you ready for a full day of dancing?" Alice asked, grin still on her face. **

"**I guess."**

"**In you go then." She pushed me through the door. As soon as I entered I started searching for Rose. Groups of people were sat in different areas of the room, some chatting, others stretching and warming up already. **

"**Alice," I suddenly panicked. "will I have to do ballet or anything?"**

**Alice laughed loudly. "Don't worry. This is more of a modern dance class. You know, street, hip-hop. That kinda thing."**

**I nodded and started to relax. This soon changed when Rosalie appeared at the door. **

"**Rose, over here!" Alice called. **

**Rosalie pulled her bag higher up on her shoulder and moved across the room. A chorus of 'Morning Rose' echoed around the room in different variations. She smiled at all of them but moved quickly to join Alice and I. **

"**Morning sweetie." Alice said, taking Rose's bag off her shoulder. **

"**Oh god, you don't know how good it feels to put that down."**

**I smiled at her as she sunk into the wall and fell slowly down to the floor. "Morning Rosalie."**

**She smiled but didn't open her eyes which had closed slowly. "Morning Emmett. How are you?"**

**I laughed "Nervous?" My answer sounded like a question. **

"**Good. That's a good start."**

"**How long you been up?" Alice asked. **

**Rose yawned suddenly and then turned to Alice, her eyes now open. "Well, Mum was on the phone at half five this morning so, I guess then."**

"**Ouch." I said, suddenly realising how stupid I sounded. **

**She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm kinda used to it by now. My mum is a.."**

"**Rose!" Someone shouted from the other side of the room, interrupting our conversation. **

**She looked up and smiled at whoever had called her name. "What do you want Joel?"**

"**I do believe you said it was my turn this morning." **

**This earned a laugh from the rest of the room. It appeared I was the only one who didn't know what he was talking about. Rosalie got to her feet and moved towards him. **

"**You got the music in?" She asked. He nodded his head and she smiled. "Alright boy. You can go first."**

"**Alice, what's going on?" I whispered as everyone cleared out to the edges of the room. **

**She smiled. "This happens nearly every morning. It's kinda like a battle. They try and challenge her to a little dance off, though its more like who can tease each other the most. Of course, Rosalie always wins."**

**I watched as Joel moved into the middle of the room and Rose went to stand next to him. **

"**Are they going to dance together?" I asked. **

"**Kind of. The boys normally do their dances around her. It's quite funny to watch. As her friend I know how little she's interested in any of them. Not in **_**that**_** way anyway."**

**This made me smile. It was obvious how many boys were interested in Rose but if she didn't want any of them that made me happy. Maybe I could change that. **

"**I'll have track five DJ please." Joel called out. Then the music started. "In My Head" by Jason Derulo. I'd recognise it anywhere. Jasper and I had done it for karaoke a few weeks back. I smiled at the memory and got ready to watch what this Joel boy could do. **

_**Everybody's looking for love. Oh. that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh. **_

**Joel was bringing himself closer to Rosalie's side and mouthing the words to her. **

_**You aint gonna find it dancing with him. No. a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.**_

**He pointed around the room for the first of those two lines, which caused the guys in the room to laugh. Rosalie however was making sure she had no eye contact with him, trying to tease him. **

_**Just leave with me now. **__**Say the word and we'll go**_

_**I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes.**_

_** You'll see a side of love you've never known.**_

_**I can see it going down, going down.**_

**Joel started walking around Rosalie, motioning towards the door. By the second line of that verse she was smirking. Joel curled himself around her for the third line so his head was by her neck. For the fourth line he ran his hands down her sides and slowly dropped to the floor behind her. A feeling rushed through me that I didn't think I'd ever felt before. Jealousy? **

_**In my head, I see you all over me.**_

_**In my head, you fulfil my fantasy.**_

_**You'll be screaming no, **_

_**In my head, its going down,**_

_**In my head, its going down,**_

_** In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.**_

**Joel was lying on the floor pointing at Rosalie and still mouthing the lyrics. Suddenly he span up and was stood in front of her. He slowly started to drop as the lyrics indicated going down. **

_**Some dudes know all the right things to it comes down to it, its just a of talking let me demonstrate. down to business lets skip foreplay.**_

**He shrugged at the first line of this verse and got back to up his feet for the second. He grabbed hold of one of her hips for the third line and tilted her head up to look at him. On the forth he leant ever so slowly in. I thought I was going to have to stand and watch him kiss her until the music cut off.**

"**That's your minute and a half Joel." The boy sorting out the music for them called. **

**The boys in the room cheered as Joel had to step away from Rosalie. She winked at him and turned to look at Alice. Rose rolled her eyes and Alice gave her a thumbs up. **

"**Ready Joel?" Rosalie asked sweetly. The guy had a grin on his face. He knew he was about to have a real great time. "Mine's track nine please."**

**As the music started playing Alice burst out laughing. "Ah, that's my girl."**

"**What is this song?" I asked. **

"**You'll see. I'm sure you know it really."**

_**Okay, yeah, we about to get just a little hot and sweaty in this, **_

_**Ooh baby, ladies lets go, soldiers lets go, **_

_**Dolls, fellas, are you ready? **_

_**Let's dance, ooh, baby**_

**Rosalie walked around Joel slowly for a little while. Everyone in the room started clapping along to her song. They obviously enjoyed watching her dance. I still didn't know what the song was but I joined in the clapping anyway. I'm sure I was gonna like whatever she did. On the word dolls, she pointed to Alice and the word fellas, she pointed to me. I winked at her as she moved to stand in front of Joel. On the last line of the opening she slowly pulled herself right up to him, dropped to the floor and came back up again. I was hypnotised. **

_**I know you like me(I know you like me)**_

_**I know you do(I know you do)**_

_**That's why whenever I come around**_

_**She's all over you. **_

**Rosalie was right in his face, mouthing the first two lines to him. I could see Joel struggling to control his natural male instincts. She ran her hands down his stomach for the third line and then turned to point to a girl sat at the side for the forth. This girl didn't look impressed at all and I wondered if it really was Joel's girlfriend. **

_**And I know you want it(I know you want it)**_

_**It's easy to see(It's easy to see)**_

_**And in the back of your mind**_

_**I know you should be on with me. **_

**Rosalie moved away from Joel to stand in front of him. She had her back to him and started to wind her hips up and down. All Joel could do was stand there and watch. Just like I had to. Suddenly Rosalie bent over backwards completely and returned to her feet. She still had her back to Joel but was now pushed up against his chest. Slowly she slid down the front of him and then tapped him on his stomach as she walked around him. **

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**_

_**Don't cha, don't cha?**_

**Rosalie was now up against his back, whispering the lyrics in his ear. She started to rub the back of his neck with her fingernails. On the last line of that part she moved his head to look at her. She walked back to stand in front of him. **

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**_

_**Don't cha, don't cha?**_

**She shrugged her shoulders for the fourth line of the chorus and winked at him for the fifth line. On the last line wrapped her arms around him and gave his backside a squeeze. Alice burst out laughing and cheered. Just like the song before, the music stopped and the boy called "That's your minute and a half up Rose."**

"**Don't worry, I'm all finished now." She smiled at Joel. **

"**Well, I think we know who won that one don't we Joel?" Someone called. **

**The whole room burst out laughing as Joel slowly nodded his head, still in a daze. **

**Rosalie patted him on the head. "Maybe next time kiddo." And with that she walked back over to Alice and I. **

**Alice was still clapping and laughing as Rose walked over. "Ah, that one was a classic." **

**Rose laughed and nodded. "What'd you think Emmett?" She asked as she leant up against the wall next to me. **

"**That, was, erm," I paused. How did I say, man, I wish I was in that boys place, without freaking her out? Ah stuff it. Just say it. "Lets just say I hope I get my go next week."**

**She stood staring at me for a few seconds before she smiled. "You'll have to join the queue baby. I'm sure we can find you a spot closer to the top though if you're on your best behaviour." She had her hand on my stomach and was feeling up my six pack. **

**I didn't know what to say to that so I just nodded. **

**Suddenly a man rushed through the door, carrying a bag and cup of coffee. **

"**Oh man. He has Starbucks **_**again**_**." Alice whined. **

"**Alice. You had three yesterday."**

**Alice turned to look at Rose. "So?"**

"**Miss Hale!" The man that had rushed through the door called. "Would you mind running a warm up for me?"**

**Rosalie grinned. "Sure Adam." I looked down and noticed her hand was still on my lower stomach. She looked back to her hand as well and then looked up at me. "Tell me if I'm going too fast for you, or making it too hard."**

**I had so many answers for that sentence but she just smiled and walked to the front of the class. **

"**Adam, that's Emmett." Rosalie gestured towards me. "Theatre boy number one."**

**Adam laughed. "Hello Emmett. Don't worry, we're doing something completely new today so you should be fine."**

**I nodded. "Cheers." I followed after Alice and found a space in the middle of the class. **

**And that's how my time at H-A-O-T-A started. I watched Rose run a warm up for us and struggled to keep up as I got preoccupied with just watching her. I could hear Alice laughing next to me as she saw my expression so I did the only thing I could think to do at that moment and stuck my tongue out at her. This made her laugh even more. I've obviously wasn't going to win so I just tried my hardest to concentrate. Finally Rose finished and gestured for Alice to join her at the front. **

"**Seeing as we couldn't seem to get the last dance down, we're trying something new. The first bit will be in partners, so me and Alice will show you and then you can try. We'll try and get a guy to dance with a girl but that'll only cover so many of you. Lets just see how it goes aye?" Rose smiled and turned her back on the class. Adam was at the music played and when Rosalie nodded he hit play. "Candy" by Aggro Santos blared out suddenly and Rosalie and Alice started to move together. It was obviously well rehearsed and the girls worked so well together, it was amazing to watch. I was so impressed and I hoped to god I could be Rosalie's partner for this dance.**

"**Obviously that's only the first part but does everyone think they could make a start with that?" Alice asked everyone. Most people nodded so Adam moved away from the music and to the front of the class. He started pairing people up, putting Alice with Joel. Rosalie smirked at this but otherwise didn't comment.**

"**Emmett," Adam called "how about we let Rose show you the ropes?"**

**I nodded. "I'm sure I could handle that."**

**She grinned at me and motioned towards a space at the front of the room. "How did you find the warm up?"**

"**Piece of cake."**

**She raised her eyebrow at me.**

"**Okay, so maybe I found it a little difficult."**

"**Hmm, as expected for a first timer."**

**I laughed quietly to myself as she tried to tease me. **

"**Think you can handle this dance then?" She asked, looking me over.**

"**I'll definitely give it a go." I replied, shrugging. **

**She smiled and looked over at Alice. I followed her gaze and found Alice, just in time to see her slap Joel round the face. Rosalie burst out laughing and I grinned at her. **

"**I think I'm going to like it here." **

"**I think you will." She turned me to face the mirror that covers one whole wall. "Now, to start with you want to stand behind me, with your hands here.."**

**I couldn't help but smile to myself. Suddenly, I realised, a month isn't going to be long enough. **


	5. AUDITIONS AND MANSIONS

_**Disclaimer: See previous. (Man, I'm lazy)**_

_**AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They make me happy, especially as this is my first fanfic and I was worried what people would think. Thank you again and without further ado…more Emmett…**_

_**Emmett PoV**_

_**And just like that, my first week at H-A-O-T-A was over. Nothing interesting had happened really. Except for the fact I had had the best four days of my life. I had managed to spend as much time as possible with Rosalie. We worked together during classes, going over the dances. During the breaks we sat together with the girls and Jazz and Edward, laughing and joking like we were old friends. I felt I was making small but steady progress with her each day and I could see Edward and Jasper were too with their ladies. She never failed to amaze me. Her smile stunned me to silence, she had the sexiest laugh I've ever heard and the best sense of humour. She was a massive tease and flirted with me constantly. And who was I to refuse the girl a bit of fun? I honestly felt like I'd known her most of my life and I was starting to hope she would be in my life for a long time. As we walked out of school together on Friday afternoon, I couldn't help but smile. She was re-telling a story about the time she'd got stuck in the baby swing a few months back, trying to copy Alice. She'd failed to remember the fact that Alice was about half her size and got herself truly wedged in.**_

"_**It was truly one of the funniest moments ever." She grinned. **_

"_**Wish I could have seen it." I smiled.**_

"_**Hey Rose. Why don't the boys come with us later?" Alice called from behind us. We both turned to look at her and I saw Eddie and Jazz had massive grins on their faces. They were obviously all up for the idea of accompanying the girls on their night out.**_

"_**Sure. I've gotta rush off now and help Dad though. Why don't you all come to mine about half seven?" Rose asked, looking mostly at me I noticed.**_

"_**Sounds great!" Alice exclaimed. "You boys can come to mine at quarter to seven and I'll get us across to Rose's." I saw her look to Rosalie and Rose nodded quickly. "Can you remember where mine is?"**_

"_**I'm sure we'll find it." Jasper smiled down at her.**_

_**And that's where I found myself now. Standing in Alice's living room. Waiting for her to finish getting ready. **_

"_**She's always like this." Bella laughed as she walked down the stairs. "You'll get used to it." She winked at Jasper as she walked past him. He smiled to himself and looked at the floor. Avoiding my eye contact I assumed. **_

"_**Wow, Bella. You look amazing." Edward said as she sat down next to him. **_

_**Bella was wearing a green dress with only one shoulder. A black belt clinched it in at the waist, revealing her small figure. **_

"_**Thank you Edward. You all look lovely." She replied. **_

_**Us boys had tried to keep it simple. However, for the first time in my life I had spent longer than twenty minutes getting ready. We all wanted to look great, even if we wouldn't admit it to each other. Jasper was wearing a black V-neck jumper, white top and black trousers whilst Edward wore just a white shirt and black trousers. I had decided those outfits were both much too dressy for my liking and had stuck to some dark jeans and a white t-shirt.**_

"_**I'm ready, don't panic! Bella what time is it?" Alice asked, rushing down the stairs, heels in hand. She wore a red high-waisted skirt that suited her black hair and pale skin. With a white strap top tucked into it, she looked very cute. **_

"_**Seven." Bella smiled as Alice struggled to put her heels on her feet. **_

"_**And it takes twenty minutes to get to Rose's. Perfect timing. Is the car ready?"**_

"_**Rose rang just before the boys got here to say she'd sent it."**_

_**Huh? Why was Rose sending a car? Better question. How**_** was she sending a car?**

"**Aren't we going in Jasper's?" Edward asked.**

**Alice laughed "Oh no. He can pick that up later. Come on, it must be outside by now." She rushed towards the door, pulling Jasper with her.**

"**You look gorgeous." I heard him whisper to her, causing her to blush. **

"**Thank you. So do you."**

"**Bluddy hell!" Edward exclaimed as he walked out in front of me. **

**I heard Bella giggle next to him. "Nice isn't it?"**

**As I stepped outside, I saw what all the commotion was about. Outside of Alice's house, next to Jasper's car, was a Volvo XC90. **

"**This is for us?" Jasper exclaimed. Just as the words left his mouth, a man wearing a suit stepped out of the car. **

"**Alice, Bella, how lovely to see you." He smiled at both of them as he opened the door. I looked at Jasper and Edward and thankfully saw they were just as confused as I was. What was going on here? **

"**Hey Josh." Alice smiled, climbing into the car after Bella. "How have you been?"**

**While the three of them made small talk, I didn't move from my spot on the pavement. Nor did Jasper. Or Edward for that matter. **

"**Well move yourselves then." Alice laughed from inside the car. "We need to get going. Emmett, you could go in the front. It has the most legroom."**

**I climbed into the front of the car without another word. Edward and Jasper got into the very back of the car and we pulled away from Alice's house. **

"**I cant wait. It's going to be so much fun!" Alice exclaimed.**

"**Better than last time?" Bella laughed. **

**A small cheeky smile crept across Alice's face. "That was a good night wasn't it?"**

**As the two girls discussed their last night at Riley's with Edward and Jasper, I started to blank out for a while. I was vaguely aware that we were driving towards the opposite side of town from my house. An area I'd never been to before. The further away from Alice's we drove, the bigger the gaps between each house got. And as the gaps got bigger, so did the houses. I looked out the window and watched as tree after tree flew past along with flowers and plenty of fields. I started to notice just how beautiful it was around here and wondered to myself why I hadn't been here before.**

"**We're nearly there." Alice smiled, bringing me out of my thoughts.**

**It had been a good minute since I'd seen the last house. And then another one came into view. Though to call it a house was a slight understatement. It could probably be better described as a small mansion.**

"**Woah, look at that one!" Edward exclaimed.**

**I heard Alice laugh quietly behind me. **

"**What are you laughing at?" Jasper asked her.**

"**Welcome to Rose's humble abode." She answered with a grin.**

"**What?" All three of us boys shouted. **

"**I had a feeling you'd be shocked. Though after seeing two of the cars she owns you would have thought you would catch on a bit." Bella giggled.**

**Josh pulled into the driveway of Rose's house and I got a proper look at it. A fountain took pride of place in the middle of the drive. The house was white with big windows. Some of the windows had balconies. It had a big front porch that Josh stopped in front of. **

"**May I drop you here ladies and gentlemen? I need to take the car back to Rose's garage."**

**My mouth hung open. **_**Rose's**_** garage? As in, she had her own garage? **

"**Thank you Josh." Alice called as she closed the door behind herself. We all stood on the porch and I looked around me. I was dreaming, I had to be. **

"**Come on boys." Bella looked towards the front door with us trailing behind. She knocked and waited. **

"**I've got it Nicole!" Someone called from the other side. The door swung wide open and a boy stood smiling at us. I guessed he was Rose's brother, he looked a few years older than us, though you could very much tell he was related to her. He had blonde hair, slightly darker than Rose's. I also noticed he didn't have the piercing aqua coloured eyes she had, his a more greenish colour. **

"**Hey guys. Come in." He stood away from the door and we all moved inside. "I'm Rose's brother Charlie." He looked at me and held his hand out.**

"**Emmett." I grinned, shaking his hand. After Edward and Jazz had introduced themselves, I started to look around the hallway. Photos of Rose and her family lined the walls. Both her and Charlie looked very much like their Mum. Flowers in vases, shoes along the floor, coats hung on the pegs. Everything you would see in a normal house. Except this wasn't a normal house. It was amazing. Though, I shouldn't have expected anything less from Rose. **

"**Alice, Rose told me to tell you she's really sorry but she's still in the studio with Dad. She should be done soon though. You can either wait in the living room or go and join her." Charlie motioned towards a corridor off to our right. **

"**We'll join her I guess." Alice smiled at him. "Not practicing with her?" **

**Charlie shook his head. Suddenly a loud cheer erupted from the living room. He smirked at us all. "Got the lads over for a football night. Besides, she's not practicing."**

**Bella gasped. "They're still auditioning?"**

**Charlie nodded this time. "Well, have a good night guys. Look after my sister." He smiled sweetly and walked into the other room.**

"**Auditioning?" Jasper asked as soon as he was gone. **

"**You'll understand soon enough." Bella answered as she headed down the corridor. "In here isn't it Al?" Her hand hovered over the door handle. **

**Alice nodded and Bella pushed the door open. For about the tenth time this week, and about the second time in the last five minutes, my jaw hit the floor. The girl had a recording studio. In. Her. House. **

"**Wow!" Jasper shouted. **

**Rosalie was sat behind a pane of glass with her father, a nervous looking girl stood in front of them both. We appeared to be in the control area of the studio and at the sound of Jazz' voice all three of them looked up. **

'**Sorry.' Jasper mouthed. **

**Rosalie and her father laughed and the other girl gave a weak smile. **

"**It appears you have an audience now." Rosalie's dad smiled at the girl. She just nodded. "Obviously you'll be performing to audiences if we select you so go ahead when you're ready."**

**The girl took a deep breath, waited a few seconds and then started to sing. If you could really call it that. Even I could tell it was at a much higher pitch than it was supposed to be. I watched as Rose started to rub her forehead and I had to smother a laugh. She'd obviously been doing this a while as she'd made herself comfortable with pillows and a cup of coffee. The girl continued to struggle her way through her song which gave me time to look at Rose in more detail. She'd changed since she'd been home. She now wore grey joggers that cut off at her knee and a black t-shirt. Too me, I thought this was the most beautiful I had seen her look. Relaxed at home. I quickly realised she was also now wearing glasses. A thought entered my head that she would pull off the sexy secretary look very well. A smirk appeared on my face as this thought brought along an image with it. **

"**Mind out of the gutter McCarty." Jasper muttered next to me. How did he do that?**

**Finally the girl finished her song. She stood still for a minute and then started shifting from side to side.**

"**Thank you sweetie." Rosalie smiled at her. **

"**Yes, thank you Holly." Rose's dad nodded. "We'll be in touch. Jackson will be outside the door, waiting to escort you."**

**The girl gave a small smile and walked quickly out the door. **

"**That was the last one Rose."**

"**Oh thank god!" She exclaimed and fell off her chair onto the floor. We all laughed at her dramatics. "I don't think I could listen to one more person."**

"**I thought she was quite good." **

"**What? Are you kidding me?" Rose jumped to her feet. "I've heard more tuneful sounds come out of Archie's mouth." This comment caused Mr Hale, Alice and Bella to burst out laughing.**

"**Archie is Rose's dog." Alice whispered in explanation when they'd all calmed down.**

"**So I shouldn't hire her then?" Mr Hale asked, a serious look on his face.**

"**I'll tell you this now Dad. Hire her, and you've lost me." Rose answered with a smile. **

"**Best ring her quick then and say I want her."**

**Rosalie shook her head. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say almighty father. Can I go now please?"**

**Her dad smiled. "Of course. We'll talk about the rest of this tomorrow." He got to his feet and moved towards the door. "These would be the theatre boys aye?"**

**I looked towards Rosalie who had a massive grin on her face. "The very ones."**

"**Don't destroy any nightclubs whilst your out boys. I may have forgiven you for my breaking into my school, I may not be so forgiving if you lead my daughter into trouble."**

"**We'll try sir." I replied. **

"**Have fun kids. I take it I don't need to wait up?" Mr Hale looked towards Rosalie who shook her head. "Good." He kissed her on the forehead. "Love you."**

"**Love you too." She smiled.**

"**I love you too Mr Hale!" Alice called through the glass.**

**Mr Hale chuckled to himself as he left the room "Have a good night Alice."**

**Rosalie followed after him and joined us in the control room. "You do not know how boring some of those people were." She sighed. "Right, lets get this party on the road. Nicole's got some drinks for you in the kitchen, help yourself to anything you want." She looked towards me and smiled. "I'll be down as soon as I can." She opened the door and walked back out, all of us following behind her. She turned right and ran up the staircase that took up most of the hallway. **

"**Well, all I heard was drinks this way so, let's go." Alice announced, going left out of the door. **

**For the next twenty minutes we sat in the kitchen, emptying Rose's cupboards and fridge. A woman in there, who I can only assume was her maid, ran around after us. **

"**Must be weird living like this aye?" Edward mused when the woman left the room. **

"**I could get used to it." I laughed, though in all honesty I was astonished. I would never have guessed that Rosalie lived like this if I hadn't been here. Seeing that money didn't change the person she was made me like her even more. And the next thing she did made me like just a tiny bit extra as well. **

"**I'm ready to go." She called, walking into the kitchen. **

**She was wearing a blue tight fit dress that hung to her in all the right places. It made her eyes sparkle. The diamonds that ran along her curves caught in the light, as did her hair which was curled to perfection. I had been wrong earlier. Never had she looked more beautiful than now. Never had anyone ever looked more beautiful than now. **

"**Before we go, I have one question. Is Jasper the only one of you three with a driving license?" She asked us, grabbing a drink.**

**I nodded my head, as did the other two. **

"**Hmm, lucky him then. Jasper, feeling up for some driving tonight?" She asked, a slight twinkle in her eye.**

**Jasper nodded quickly. He probably hoped he'd be driving that Volvo. **

"**Follow me then Mr Whitlock." She walked off towards the other side of the room. Of course, all of us followed, waiting to catch a glimpse of what she was doing. She stopped at the wall and pushed a button. I waited for the lights to go out, assuming it was a light switch. Instead though, something else much different happened. The wall she was stood next to started moving backwards. I felt like brow furrow together in confusion. **

"**Babe, what's going on?" I moved next to her and asked.**

"**You'll see." She looked up at me and winked. **

**The wall stopped moving and suddenly moved upwards. I bent down a bit to try and see underneath and found myself staring at a number of set of wheels. As the wall moved further up I realised I was now standing in a garage. Rosalie's garage I assumed. Which contained not two, but about seven cars. **

"**Take your pick Jazz." She smiled when the wall stopped moving. **

"**Pardon?" Jasper asked in shock.**

"**I said, take your pick. Which one do you want to drive tonight?" **

"**I get to choose one of these?" He took a step inside the garage. **

"**Yeah. Expect for the Aston Martin. That's mine tonight."**

**Jasper turned to look at me and I just shrugged. Yet again, Rosalie was amazing me. **

"**Of course you'll be the boys designated driver if you choose a car." Rose added quickly, seeing Jazz was about to make a decision.**

"**That is a sacrifice I am willing to take." Jasper grinned. "I'll take the Jaguar." **

"**Good choice soldier." She smiled at him, handing him a set of keys. "I'll pull out first and then you can follow behind us?"**

**Jasper nodded and headed towards the Jag, Edward following behind. I just stood and watched as Alice and Bella headed towards the their car, laughing about Jasper's facial expression. **

"**Are you coming Em?" Rosalie asked as she pulled her own keys off the wall. **

"**You know what," I asked, pausing as she shook her head. "you're the most amazing girl I've ever met."**

**A grin crossed her face. "You're such a sweetheart Emmett." She reached up and kissed me on the cheek. "See you at Riley's, I miss you already." With that she turned on her heel and walked off to join her friends. **

**Suddenly, I had no doubts anymore. This girl was going to be the death of me. No questions about it. **


	6. ROSE IN RILEYS

_**Disclaimer: Same as before, only this time I must say I don't own the song I use, nor do I own the songs used in chapter four. This song is called Green Light by Roll Deep (which by the way, if you haven't listen too, is amazing). In chapter four I used, In my head by Jason Derulo and Don't Cha by Pussy Cat Dolls. **_

**AN: In answer to one of the reviews, Rosalie and Emmett are not together yet. Me and my boy mates call each other babe all the time so I didnt really think anything of it. It was just their way of flirting. I have two things I must also say here. I've been updating so regularly because I had written up to this point before I'd even made my fanfiction account. So, from now on the updates will by no means be as regular. Tomorrow I'm getting my GCSE results (yes, im nervous) so the next update might not be for a few days as I'm going celebrating ;) I really appreciate the reviews, thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy this story. If you have any ideas you'd like me to try, let me know. Strange as it sounds I know how the story is going to finish, it's just the route there I'm figuring out. Anyway, I've babbled enough now. Onwards and upwards...**

Emmett PoV

"I'm driving a Jaguar. I'm driving a freaking Jaguar!" Jasper shouted as we followed behind Rosalie.

"And you're going to be crashing a Jaguar if you don't calm down." Edward answered.

"Sorry man, but this…wow. This car drives like a dream."

Hoping I would soon be able to get away from Jasper's craziness and back to Rose I asked "How far away is this place anyway?"

"We must be close by now." Edward answered, looking out the windows. We'd entered into more of a downtown, urban area. People our age we everywhere on the streets, drinks in hand, heading towards the clubs I assumed.

"This is gonna be a good night." I muttered, more to myself then anything.

"Hell yeah dude! Coz I'm driving a Jaguar!"

I sighed, sinking back into my chair. I just wanted this night to get started so I could enjoy myself.

"Jazz, she's pulling over." Edward announced.

I looked up and saw that indeed, Rosalie was pulling over. Right in front of Riley's. Get in! As I stepped out of the car I could hear her talking to a guy who had moved towards her car.

"If you put that Jaguar under my name as well that'd be great."

The guy nodded at her and took her car keys out of her hand. I opened her door for her and held my hand out to her.

"Ready for the night of your life?" I joked.

"You don't know what you've let yourself in for." She grinned at me. "Jazz, could you give the keys to the valet here. He'll park the car for us."

Jazz looked at the car longingly before Edward pulled him away. Reluctantly he handed the keys over but was smiling again when he saw Alice. We all headed towards the door, Rosalie in front of all of us.

"Let her go first." Bella laughed.

"Why?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist.

"You'll see." She answered, leaning into him.

I watched as Rosalie strode up to the door. There was three bouncers there, standing behind a rope that was keeping a queue back. I could hear that the party was already started inside. Was it really so busy that they weren't letting anyone else in? Would we have to go somewhere else?

"Is it popular here?" I asked, turning in Alice's direction.

She nodded. "Most popular club in town. It's amazing though, it's always full of people from school. It's kinda where we all come to let loose together. The place holds like a thousand people and I'd say at least five hundred people are from

H-A-O-T-A."

"Don't tell me Mr Hale owns this place as well?" Jasper asked. It was a decent question.

"No. Now shush or we're going to miss Rose's performance." Alice laughed, Bella joining in.

I turned back to look at Rose. I got worried as she approached the bouncer. What if he got funny with her? I could hear people arguing with another one of the bouncer. A bit of pushing started in the queue.

"Look!" Bouncer number two shouted. "I told you, you ain't getting in if this starts. You understand me?"

A few mumbles came out of the crowd queuing up. I was starting to get more worried for Rose now. I wondered whether one of us should have gone with her.

"Rosalie!" Bouncer number three shouted, walking towards her. He pulled her in for a hug, a big smile on his face. "How you been? You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you Luke. I've been great thanks, yourself?" I heard Rose reply.

"Ah, not bad, not bad. Still loving this place surprisingly. So, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Luke asked, looking over her shoulder to where the rest of us stood.

"I see it's pretty packed tonight. I was about to ask if it'd be ok if we went through the rope. But don't worry, I totally understand if not. I can see how busy it is. You know what, just leave it. I'll see you another night." Rosalie turned slightly to walk back to the rest of us.

"Now hang on." Luke said, grabbing hold of Rosalie's arm. "Let me see what I can do. There's six of you?"

Rosalie nodded.

Luke smiled at her and turned towards Bouncer number one. Bouncer number one looked towards Rose and grinned.

"Of course. Anything for Miss Hale."

Rosalie laughed. "Thank you Harry. Much appreciated." She turned and motioned for us to join her. "And as always, if there's anything I can get for you, just let me know."

"One of those Jaguar's you came with wouldn't go a miss." Harry joked.

"I'm going to say that you'll have to talk to Dad for that one."

Harry nodded. "I had a feeling you'd say that." He lifted up the rope once we had all got close to Rose.

"Hey! What the hell!" Someone in the queue yelled.

"Oi, shut up! Can you blame me for letting the pretty lady through?" Luke argued back.

"Well, no.."

"Exactly." Luke and Harry both moved out the way for us. "Have a good night guys."

We all quickly rushed through the rope and then we were inside. And I could see why so many people we waiting to get in here. I could feel the beat of the music through my feet, everyone was moving to the rhythm. To put it bluntly, the place was bouncing. Just like both Rose and Alice had said, it was packed.

"Wow, this is great." Edward grinned.

I saw out the corner of my eye three people leave their booth unattended.

"Quick." I pulled Rose towards the seat "Sit down."

Pulling her close to me, I wrapped both my arms around her waist.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

She turned towards me and smiled. "Thank you Em. You're looking gorgeous yourself may I say."

I laughed. "Yes you may. Do you come here often?"

"That's the cheesiest chat up line ever." She laughed, running her hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry. Should I try something a little different?"

She was quiet for a second before she shook her head. "You were doing just fine the way you were before." She leant towards me and whispered.

In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. I'd been telling myself for the last week that it was too soon but I was starting to wonder if I was just a nut case. I knew neither of the other two had kissed their ladies yet but that still didn't help my situation. Neither of their ladies looked like Rose did. Or acted like Rose did. Or… were anything like Rose really.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked her. I knew I was about to be seriously shown up if she accepted but I really couldn't care less.

"Alice just went to get some drinks. We can go after that?"

I nodded. Maybe a drink was a good idea, calm my nerves. I looked away from Rose and saw Bella and Edward cuddled up on the other side of the table. Edward obviously didn't need any help. Rosalie still had her hands in my hair and was playing with my curls. I would stay right here for the rest of my life if I could. Me and Rose, no-one to..

"Here's the drinks!"

…Never mind.

Alice grinned at all of us as she handed out the drinks. "This place is amazing tonight. I cant wait for the band to get on. Is it Harley tonight?"

Rosalie nodded.

Alice started clapping. "Wow. He was so good last time."

"You wouldn't happen to know him as well would you?" I laughed, looking towards Rose.

She smirked. "Maybe."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Be quiet you." She laughed, giving my thigh a pat. Downing her drink she got to her feet.

"Are we going dancing?" I tried to sound more confident than I felt.

"No. I just have to go somewhere quick. I'll be right back." She smiled as she kissed my cheek and slid out of the booth. I looked at Jazz who just shrugged at me.

"She'll be back soon." Alice said between mouthfuls of her drink.

Edward and Bella were suddenly on their feet and heading towards the dance floor, followed quickly by Jazz and Alice. And that was how I spent the next half an hour of my evening. Watching the others dance. Wondering where Rose had got to. Wishing it was me dancing with her. But as far as I was concerned, we had the rest of the night together. Half an hour wouldn't make much difference. Although, I was starting to worry. Half an hour was a long time to be gone. Alice and Jasper fell back into the booth laughing.

"That was fun." Alice grinned.

Jasper just nodded and watched Alice go for her next drink.

"Hey Al!"

All three of us turned in the direction of the voice.

"Leo!" Alice exclaimed. "Its been too long!"

Leo nods his head. "Indeed it has. I'd love to chat Al but I just came over to see if Rose was here."

'_Yes she is, and no, you cant have her.' _Was my first thought. It was also about to be my first answer. Except Alice beat me there.

"Yeah she is. Actually she went to look for you a while ago. Normal place I assume." Alice laughed.

Oh.

Well, there goes my answer.

Leo grinned. "That's great, cheers Al. Catch up later yeah?" And of he went. To find Rose.

"It's not what it sounds like." Alice said as soon as Leo was gone.

I nodded. "Right."

To me, it sounded like this was yet another guy who was going for Rose's attention. Only thing was, this one seemed to getting some attention in return. They even had a meeting place.

"I know you don't believe me right now." Alice stated, obviously seeing my facial expression. "But give it fifteen minutes."

"What?" I asked. I was seriously confused right now.

"You'll see."

I was about to ask something else when my voice was drowned out.

"Good evening Riley's!" A voice called over the microphone. A reply of a massive cheer erupted on the dance floor.

"I'm Harley and it's about to get a little crazy in here! Let's go!"

So, this was Charlie's best mate. He sure knew how to get a party moving. The beat dropped on his first song and everyone in the club bounced at the same time.

"Are you gonna dance to this?" Jasper asked Alice.

Alice shook her head. "No, I have to wait until the fifth song."

I looked at Jasper who, for about the third time that night, shrugged.

But that was exactly what Alice did. For the first four songs, she sat in her chair, singing along. The three of us laughed as Edward helped Bella dance. I had quickly learnt that Bella was one of the least co-ordinated people ever, so Eddie definitely had a job on his hands. As I sat there, a feeling of disappointment started to fill me inside. I'd come out tonight, expecting a good night with Rose. And she'd sure indicated that that was what I was going to get. As the fourth song started to finish, Alice perked up.

"Come on, we're going to the dance floor." She announced, grabbing both me and Jasper by the hand.

"I'd much rather sit and watch you guys." I argued, trying to pull away from her. For such a small person, she was surprisingly strong.

"You won't regret this, believe me."

I sighed and gave in. Like I'd picked up the clumsiness with Bella, I knew very soon after meeting Alice that she was not someone who you argued with. Assuming you wanted to keep your body parts.

"Right. The next song requires someone else with me." Harley smiled, wiping himself down. A few of the girls at the front started putting their hands in the air but Harley just shook his head. "I'm sorry ladies, I've already got this one covered. I know the roof is gonna lift when you find out who it was so lets just get it started. Miss Hale, when you're ready."

What? My head shot up to look at the stage.

And there she was. Next to Harley. Smiling her face off.

"Told you." Alice whispered.

"What about Leo?" I quickly whispered back.

"He works here. He makes sure the live performers are where they need to be on time. Whenever Rose performs she meets him by the DJ booth."

Now I felt really stupid. I pushed that away quickly though. It wasn't my fault. I didn't know.

"This song is called Green light. Hit it Rose!"

Rose fitted in perfectly, with the lights hitting her every so often, she looked towards the DJ who started to play the song. I wondered if she was as good a singer as she was a dancer. I had a feeling her dancing would be hard to top. But then she started to sing.

"Holy Jesus!" Edward shouted.

"I didn't know she could sing like that!" Jasper looked between Alice and Bella.

"She majors in dance because she already knows how to sing." Bella laughed.

"I have a feeling this song is going to be about you Emmett." Alice shouted to me.

I grinned at her and got ready for the show of my life.

_Put your hands up, _

_Take it to the floor, _

_You already give me the green light baby._

_Put your glass up,_

_Pour a little more,_

_You already give me the green light. _

I give her the green light? I smiled to myself as she started the song off for Harley. Then he took over.

_I was looking for the green light, _

_Who's gonna take me home? Yeah she might. _

_The night's so young and I wanna have fun_

_So I'm gonna keep going til the parties done. _

I saw Rose look towards me and the grin on her face got even bigger. I winked at her to show I knew what she was trying to tell me. From the sounds of the lyrics, I was going to get that good night with her I had hoped for.

_You know I love women, but which one's gonna control me?_

_Coz I wanna be your one and only, _

_You know I love women, but which one's gonna control me?_

_Coz I wanna be your one and only. _

_I follow the green cross-code, Then I cross the road,_

_I follow the signs, then I follow my nose. _

_Seek out my princess, speak on the phone, _

_Eventually I'll treat with the stone, _

_No regular seats, I get the throne now, _

_His and her match, We're going all out, _

_Your crown and my crown, We're gonna ball out, _

_Take my time, I won't stall out. _

This song seemed to describe mine and Rose's relationship perfectly. We weren't even together yet but even the song could see that was the way things were going. And if the song could see it, it meant Rose could too. Suddenly her voice entered my voices again as she sang.

_Stop! Take a look,_

_Left and right, _

_Is it clear for me to go?_

_Let me know,_

_Is it me that you've been waiting for? _

Yes! Yes it is you!

_Put your hands up (Put your hands up)_

_Take it to the floor (Take it to the floor)_

_You already give me the green light (I'm giving you the green light) _

_Put your glass up (Put your glass up)_

_Pour a little more (Pour a little more)_

_You already give me the green light._

As much as I wanted to hear Rose sing, I wanted to see if Harley hit anymore nails on the head.

_That time when I saw you I thought, Wow, _

_Check out the skirt on that, 'Nough short_

_Straight to the bar,_

_Tequila, Lemon, Salt,_

_I give her the all clear, _

_Letting her know, Green light, Letting her go, _

_Clocked her from a mile away, thought to myself,_

_Why not give it a go?_

_I like what I see, her face all lit up like a Christmas tree, _

_It's amazing the way she glows, _

_Heaven knows what cloud she fell from. _

_Skirts a bit high above the knee, but I know that twinkle in her eyes for me._

_I said just show me a signal, _

_She flashed red, amber, green. _

This song was so spot on, it was starting to scare me. I had seen her from a mile away and before I'd even spoken to her, I could stop thinking about her. She really did glow and I was sure she had fallen from heaven like an angel. I just hoped to the God up there that the twinkle was for me.

_Stop! Take a look, _

_Left and right, _

_Is it clear for me to go?_

_Let me know_

_Is it me that you've been waiting for?_

_Put your hand up, _

_Take it to the floor,_

_You already give the green light baby. _

_Put your glass up, _

_Pour a little more, _

_You already give me the green light. _

_Stop, pop, don't drop,_

_Only a little._

_Stop, pop, don't drop, _

_Only a little. _

_Stop, pop, don't drop, _

_Only a little, _

_Don't wanna see red now, _

_Flash your green light tonight._

I was liking this song. Very much so. Rose moved well to the beat and I was hoping these lyrics might have some truth behind them for her as much as they did for me. Harley came back on the mic again and I could see this would be his last bit.

_All it takes is a week,_

_One smile and a dream, _

_Can I say a couple of words, _

_As she might be a link. _

_I like the fact she ain't wearing a ring,_

_And she ain't looking at him. _

_We're the perfect match, _

_What a good catch. _

_She's 10 out of 10, _

_I've gotta keep that, _

_She's so far gone, _

_The green lights on, _

_I ain't gonna turn back,_

_It's alright. _

I had to laugh at how much that sounded like Rose. Perfect.

She came back on the mic and Alice and Bella cheered loudly. She shook her head as she laughed and prepared to finish the song.

_Stop! Take a look, _

_Left and right, _

_Is it clear for me to go?_

_Let me know, _

_Is it me that you've been waiting for?_

_Put your hands up, _

_Take it to the floor, _

_You already give me the green light baby, _

_Put your glass up, _

_Pour a little more, _

_You already give me the green light. _

_Put your hands up, _

_Take it to the floor, _

_You already give me the green light baby,_

_Put your glass up,_

_Pour a little more, _

_You give me the green light. _

_Stop, pop, don't drop, _

_Only a little. _

_Stop, pop, don't drop, _

_Only a little. _

_Stop, pop, don't drop, _

_Only a little. _

_Don't wanna see red now, _

_Flash your green lights tonight._

And the song finished. Suddenly, I was bought back to reality. And I was speechless.


	7. REST OF RILEYS

**AN: I feel bad that I haven't updated in nearly a week. This week has been mental. Parties galore to celebrate my GCSEs (which were 6A's, 2B's and 2C's by the way. I'm so happy.) Anyway, this chapter is shorter than the rest because I felt like I should be giving you something. I start college soon so although I hope to update as much as possible, life is going to get in the way. A-levels. More parties. You know the drill. I will really try my hardest but you have my apologies now! I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, ideas welcome and a small review would be nice. Even if it just says "Hey! I read your story." It'll make me smile. Thanks everyone.**

Emmett PoV

Wow. Just wow.

She disappeared off stage after her song but I couldn't move.

I could vaguely hear the others discussing her performance, Jasper and Edward complaining about not being told she could sing whilst Alice and Bella argued that we hadn't asked.

"I'm going to get a drink." I mumbled, though no-one took any notice.

I moved my way out of the crowd and towards the bar. The dance floor had become even more crowded, if that was possible, since Rose had sang. I squeezed my way through, whispering apologies to people and finally made it.

"JD and Coke please." I called to the barman when he looked towards me. I rested my head in my hands and thought over the last ten minutes. Rose had just sang one of the most perfect songs ever to me. There'd been a real message behind it. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. My drink arrived and the barman took the money and walked away quickly. I drank it pretty quickly but decided I'd stand at the bar and wait until my thoughts became stable again.

"Enjoy the show baby?" A voice whispered in my ear.

I turned round to find Rosalie stood behind me.

"Wasn't bad." I smirked.

She laughed. "Cheeky boy."

"You didn't tell me you could sing like that."

She shrugged. "Doesn't make a difference does it." I was about to counter that by saying it made her even hotter when she smiled and asked. "Are you gonna answer my question then?"

" What question?"

Even in her heels she was a good three inches smaller than me. She leant up towards my ear and whispered "Is it me that you've been waiting for?"

I shivered. I couldn't help it. This made her smile even more. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to play with the curls at the bottom of my hair. Biting her lip, she waited patiently.

"More than you know." I replied. And then I went for it. I couldn't wait. I leant down towards her and captured her lips with mine. It wasn't where I'd imagined our first kiss to be but I most definitely wasn't complaining. It was a soft, sweet kiss. She had her hands in my hair still and my hands moved down her sides. I managed to control myself and stop at her hips. Before long, she'd deepened the kiss and I was more than willing to comply. It was still soft though, I knew we'd have time for the other kind another day. Slowly, she pulled away from me and I opened my eyes to see her grinning.

"How was that performance?" She giggled.

"Mmmm." Was all I could say. I wasn't yet capable of coherent though. She seemed to understand what I was saying though.

"I thought so too." She replied, burying her face in my chest.

"I've been waiting for that." I whispered to her. I felt her shake as she laughed.

"It took you long enough."

I kissed the top of her head. "Sorry ma'am."

She pulled her head away from my chest and looked me in the eye. "Want to go and let me show you up on the dance floor?"

I grinned and nodded. She grabbed my hand and led me off towards the others.

"Rose you were amazing!" Alice shouted at her as we found them.

"Really brilliant." Bella agreed, pulling Rose in for a hug. She didn't let go of my hand though and Bella soon noticed. She grinned at Rose and winked.

"Wow Rose." Edward laughed. She smiled at him.

"Thank guys. Now come on, are we gonna dance or what?"

She pulled me into the middle of the dance floor and waited for the others to follow.

I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss. It had ended much too soon for my liking but I wasn't about to rush her. I would wait as long as she wanted. Which didn't appear to be too long as she placed my hands on her sides and started to dance in front of me. I looked up to see Jasper in very much the same position with Alice. Edward was trying to dance with Bella and had gotten his feet trodden on in the process. I smothered a laugh as Bella apologised for about the fourth time.

I was pulled away from watching Edward be attacked when I felt Rose move closer towards me. She took a step backwards and had her back pressed against my chest. Slowly one of her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled my head downwards towards her. I started to place kisses on her neck and shoulders. She sighed in happiness and I smiled against her skin. She continued to move against me and it was doing nothing good for my self control.

'_You're a gentleman Emmett, just be a gentleman.'_

Rosalie continued to tease me though and kept moving her hips in the slow way that kept her agonisingly close but not close enough.

"Enjoying yourself Miss Hale?" I whispered in her ear as the song changed.

She turned to face me. Wrapping her arms around my neck she pulled herself towards me. "I think the real question here Emmett, is if you are enjoying yourself?"

What a silly question that was.

"I'm going to have to say yes." I grinned at her.

She moved one arm away from my neck and started to poke my cheek. I wondered what she was doing until I realised my dimples must have been showing.

"Would you look at that." She smiled slightly to herself. "My little finger fits perfectly"

"What a coincidence."

She nodded and pulled herself tightly against me again.

Was she trying to kill me or something?

This time I couldn't help myself and my hands slipped further down.

She moved her hands down my arms and gripped onto my muscles.

"Are you coming back to mine later?"

My mouth seemed to disconnect from my brain.

'_Yes!' _I wanted to scream. '_Yes please!'_

But my mouth seemed to open and close a few times, no sound coming out.

"Are the others?" I got out eventually.

"I assume so. The girls are anyway, and I don't see them giving up those two anytime soon."

"Then I'll say, yes. Yes I will be joining you back at your house from heaven."

She laughed. "You know, its really not all that."

"Not all that?" I exclaimed. "You've got a freaking recording studio in your house!"

"Alright, so that bits pretty cool."

"Not to mention, your own driver, a maid, and a garage that appears from behind a moving wall. And as far as I'm concerned I've seen two rooms. Who knows what else you've got hiding in there."

She laughed again. "Okay, okay, I get it. Well, if you're lucky, maybe you'll get a tour of the rest of the house."

I could see where this was going and grinned at her.

"If I'm lucky."

She kissed the dimple where she had earlier put her finger and started kissing her away towards my mouth. One more and she would be there.

"Rose. Come on, we're going to the ladies room!" Alice pulled her away from me.

Rosalie took in my expression and laughed.

"So close." She called. I rolled my eyes and looked towards Edward and Jasper.

"Fancy sitting down again?"

They both nodded and we moved backed towards our earlier seats.

"You don't know how glad I am we came here." Edward sighed, relaxing into the chair.

"Even with the bruised feet?" Jasper laughed.

"Even with the bruised feet." Edward nodded.

I grinned at them. "It has been a good night."

"Hmm Chief Romeo. That song really was something aye." Jasper rubbed his hands together. "Sounded promising."

"Yeah. The kiss afterwards felt promising as well." I smirked at them.

"What?" Edward shrieked, Jasper bursting out laughing at his expression.

"Oh calm down Eddie." I laughed with Jasper.

"I've literally bit my tongue off tonight trying to hold off from kissing Bella because we all decided these girls deserved our time. And now, here we are, and I find out you've been off kissing Rosalie." Edward followed his arms across his chest like a spoilt little child being told off.

I couldn't stop laughing at him. "I couldn't help it, it just sorta happened."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." Jasper started laughing again.

I gave him a shove but did not respond to his comment.

"Well, we are going back to Rose's later right?" Jasper asked, looking between the two of us. I nodded eagerly but Edward, who was looking in the opposite direction to us, ignored Jasper.

"Edward!" I shouted at him.

He turned his head towards us reluctantly.

" I said, we're going back to Rose's later right?" Jasper repeated.

A smile spread across Edward's face. Jasper comment seemed to have turned him back into normal Edward.

"Yeah dude." Edward nodded. "Bella was telling me about.. stuff earlier." Edward had a slight twinkle in his eye I noticed and I had to ask.

"What kinda stuff?"

Edward's smile started to turn into a grin. "Like, what Rose has in her bedroom."

I laughed. "Some things are supposed to be left for a gentleman to find out when he makes his way up there Edward."

"Not stuff like that you idiot!" Edward shook his head laughing. "Well, kinda stuff like that."

"Come on then Edward, spill the juicy gossip." Jasper said, leaning towards him.

I felt like a group of teenage girls, discussing their crushes. Yet, I couldn't deny to myself that I wanted to know what Edward knew.

"Well, from what I gathered earlier, Rose has a special room for when people stay over. Mini bar, mini fridge, wide screen television, game consoles, the lot. And…" Edward paused for dramatic effect.

"And…" Jasper urged him on.

"Three double beds." Edward answered, leaning away from us. The smug look on his face told me he was rather pleased with himself.

I grinned across the table at him. "Nice work brother."

Jasper nodded. "Maybe you'll be getting a kiss after all Eddie. Maybe I will as well. And maybe Emmett will…"

"No." I stated quickly. "This is different. This is not a 'hump em and dump em situation' okay?"

Jasper's eyes went wide. "Who are you and what have you done with Emmett McCarty?"

I laughed. "Shut up man, I'm serious. I want this girl. I mean, I really want this girl. And not in just the normal way you think I'm talking about. I'm saying, I want her to be _my_ girl."

Edward nodded. "I know what you're saying Em."

"I've never felt like this before." I continued. Now I'd started, I couldn't stop. "It feels so right. I can't explain it."

"Same with Alice." Jasper admitted.

"And Bella." Edward added.

"When I see her it's like.."

"EMMETT!"

Someone had screamed my name so loud everyone in a ten metre radius of us turned to look.

Alice was rushing towards our table, pushing people out of her way. I was now used to Alice being a little O.T.T so I wasn't worried about her outburst. That was until I clocked her facial expression. I jumped to my feet.

"Alice? What is it?" Jasper shouted over the noise, grabbing her hand.

"R-r-r.." Alice tried to talk but she was shaking so much she couldn't form a word.

Jasper held her close to him for a second before asking her again. "What is it Alice?"

"Outside…Bella with..…Rosalie." Was as much as Alice could get out before bursting into tears. "Quickly!" She shouted suddenly, pointing in the direction the girls had left.

Jasper held onto Alice tightly as me and Edward exchanged looks. We both shrugged and quickly moved in the direction Alice had pointed.

Looking around, I couldn't see anything. There were the bathrooms I had assumed the other two were still in, and more booths. This was definitely a quieter area and it was a lot darker. Couple after couple were getting it on in the shadows and I was starting to wonder what Alice's problem was. I saw the backdoor was open which led to a car park. I turned to look at Edward.

"She did say outside right?"

Edward nodded so I pushed the door further open. Alice pushed passed me as rushed off into the darkness towards a figure that was crouched over something on the floor. I could tell from the bright dress that this was Bella. Why was she bent over? Then a noticed what she was looking at.

"Rosalie!" I shouted, running towards the girls.

When I looked down at her I gasped. Her cheeks were cut, as was her forehead. It was clear that she would soon have a black eye as a darkish circle was already starting to appear. She was well and truly battered and bruised.

"Rose?"

She continued to stare straight ahead, as if she couldn't hear me. She was shaking violently and I took off my jacket and laid it over her lap.

"What happened?" I heard Edward ask Bella.

"I-I-I dunno. She said she was coming out for air. I came out and found her sat on the floor like this." Bella stepped away from Rose as I crouched down to her eye level.

"What's happened Rosalie?" I asked gently.

She blew out some air and shook her head.

"Who did this to you?"

This time she turned towards me and looked me straight in the eye. Her expression took my breath away. I could see how scared she was.

"Do you wanna go home?"

She nodded slightly and tried to get up. She stumbled though and I caught her arm. She grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders and then wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I wanna know who did this." '_If only so I can pay them a little visit.' _I added mentally.

She nodded and pulled herself towards me. "Not here. Back home."

"And you're not driving." I told her. "Can one of the other girls drive your car?"

"I will." Bella nodded, pulling herself together. "We'll go back in the cars we came in and meet back at Rose's. I think us girls need to have a chat." Bella took one of Rose's hands and started pulling her towards the valet. "Come on baby girl."

"One second." Rose said quietly. Turning back towards me, she took my face in her hands and pulled me into the kiss me. As her lips lingered on mine she whispered "Thank you."

And with that she turned away and followed after Bella and Alice.

I smiled slightly as I watched her walk away.

I was in for a much harder night than I had anticipated. But as far as I was concerned, it was about to make me closer to Rose. And for that, I was grateful.


	8. BREAK INS AND BREAK UPS

**Author Note: After I got some questions in the reviews, I decided to redo the chapter (ok, so all I've actually done is delete the last line but whatever lol). To clear up, they do not "do it" in this chapter (they have four friends in the room, thats disgusting lol). And as far as I'm concerned I dont think I'll ever be writing them doing it. As I said last time, I'm 16 and I dont want to write too much lol. Thanks guys. **

Rosalie PoV

I slid into the passengers seat of my Aston and waited for the onslaught to begin.

"Are you gonna tell us what happened or are we gonna have to beat it out of you?" Alice asked as soon as Bella started the car.

Bella turned to give Alice a look. Alice quickly realised what she had said.

"Oops. Sorry Rose, that sounded bad."

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter."

"So? What did happen then?" Bella asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I never thought I'd say this Rose, but you look rough. This is not a 'I fell over and grazed myself situation'. Someone did this to you and I want to know who." Alice announced.

"I don't know who they were."

"I want to know." Alice said again.

"I said I don't know Alice."

"And I'm saying, I don't believe you."

"Alice." Bella warned.

The three of us never argued. It was completely out of character. I knew it was because they were concerned for me. But right now, all I wanted to do was get home and try to have some of the night I had planned for Emmett.

"I don't want to fight with you Al. Can we please leave it until the morning? I need to get my head straight." I said, looking out the window.

She sighed. "Okay sweetie. I'm just worried. Sorry if I snapped." She stroked my shoulder from behind. I smiled and waited for Bella to get us home.

After what seemed like a lifetime, my house finally came into view.

"Just leave the cars out front." I told Bella. "I'll move them tomorrow."

Bella nodded and stopped outside the front of the house.

"Thanks guys. You're the best friends a girl could ask for." I smiled at Bella and Alice. "And please, make sure you have the nights of your lives in there." I motioned towards my house winking at them. Alice burst out laughing as she got out of the car.

"One problem Rose." Bella said once Alice had calmed down. "How are you gonna get passed everyone? No offence, but I think they might notice your face."

"Oh." I stood still for a second, thinking this one over. Mum would be reading in bed I assumed, she was up early again today. Bradley would be in bed. Dad would probably join Mum. Charlie however would be the problem. If he heard the front door go he'd come to see me. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Remember how I used to sneak out of the house?" I smiled as Bella grinned at the memories. "Guess I'll just have to do the opposite."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, getting out of the Jag.

"Rose is on a mission." Bella smiled.

"Charlie's angels. Lets do it." I laughed at the silly nickname Charlie had made up for us. Bella and Alice grinned and started to walk to the back of my house followed by Jasper and Edward.

"Rose." Emmett caught my arm to keep me near him. "We need to talk."

"Later." I looked him straight in the eyes. "Please Emmett."

He smiled at me and nodded. "Fine babe. We've got all night." He smirked at me.

I giggled and pulled him towards the back of my house. "You're about be amazed. You'll never see anything quite like this again."

"I've never seen anything quite like you." He whispered in my ear, pulling me tighter to him, his arm around my waist.

As we reached the rest of them, Bella and Alice were stood underneath my window.

"Right. I'll go in and come down and let you in the back door. Okay?" I said, reaching down to take off my heels.

"Can I film this?" Bella laughed.

I shook my head. "You got enough footage the last time I think."

"Erm, before you start." Edward said suddenly. "What exactly are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Handing my heels to Emmett, who took them with confusion written across his face, I walked towards a tree that stood about twenty feet from my window. Jumping once, I caught the lowest branch and pulled myself up.

"Rose! What are you doing?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Ssssh!"

"You'll wake everyone up Em." Alice whispered.

Pulling myself up onto the fifth branch, I straddled myself around it.

"This is when the flexibility comes in handy aye Rose?" Bella laughed.

"This and other times too." I stage-whispered back.

I looked down to see Emmett with a massive grin on his face.

I reached up for the zip wire that me and Charlie had hid in the tree. Which Mum assumed was some electric cabling and Dad thought was our old swing wire. If they didn't know, it couldn't hurt them.

"Mind out in case I fall." I laughed. I stepped back and jumped onto the seat that was attached to the zip wire. I flew across the garden towards my window and landed on my balcony.

"Wooo! Go Rose." Alice laughed.

Thankfully, I'd left my window open so I climbed through that into my room. Checking that Mum, Dad and Bradley were asleep I ran as quiet as possible downstairs to the back door. I could hear Charlie talking with his friends and prayed he'd stayt in the living room.

"Quick, go upstairs." I whispered as soon as I opened the back door. Bella dragged Edward in, followed by Alice pulling Jasper. Emmett smiled at me as he strolled through slowly.

"Come on!" I laughed pulling him through.

"Don't worry babe, I like a bit of a risk." He said, as he stepped over the door. I quickly locked the door up and turned off the light.

"Well, if you'd like me alive tonight I suggest you move." I replied, pushing him through the room.

"Yeah, its just out the back here. Come have a look. Rose gave it a once over for me yesterday." Charlie's voice suddenly echoed down the hall to us.

"Quick. He's coming in here." I whispered to Emmett. My mind went into overdrive. What to do? Where to go? "Quick, in there." I shoved Emmett into a cupboard and shut the door behind me. I'd chosen possibly the smallest cupboard in the house and Emmett was taking up a lot of room. Our faces were nearly touching and he had placed both arms around my waist. I could still hear Charlie outside.

"Yeah, she reckons she can get it running by next week…..Yeah, just out that door mate."

I heard the back door close. He must be showing them the car I was working on for him.

"I think the coasts clear." I said to Emmett.

"Hmmm, I'm quite liking it here if I'm honest."

I could feel his breath against my face and it was making it hard to concentrate. "We need to go before Chaz comes back."

Emmett made the gap between us even smaller.

"Emmett."

He got closer.

"Emmett."

Closer.

"Em."

He was so close now that his features were beginning to blur. I could still make out his smile though and he suddenly grinned.

"Come on then." He said, grabbing hold of my hand.

I pulled myself together and listened. I couldn't hear Charlie so he must have gone out to the garage. Opening the door slightly I checked the room was empty and pulled Emmett out of the cupboard.

"Go, go, go." Emmett joked.

I laughed with him as we ran up two flights of stairs to the third floor. I could hear the other four in my "spare room" already and led him towards the door.

"Can we talk about tonight soon?" He asked quickly before we entered.

I sighed and nodded. It was strange, but I'd much rather be having this conversation with him than Bella and Alice. Maybe because I felt he could take care of me. Maybe because I thought he wouldn't pass judgement like I knew Alice would. Or maybe because he didn't know the person who had done this to me, like Alice and Bella did. Yeah, that's right, I'd lied.

"Rose, hurry up!" Alice squealed as we walked in the door. "I've put a film in."

"Ergh." I complained. "Not Dirty Dancing I hope."

Bella laughed. "No, she's already watched that twice this week."

"Alright, enough Alice bashing." Alice pouted.

"Flick the lights." Bella called to me, snuggling into Edward's chest. She'd taken one double bed with him, as had Alice with Jasper. Just as we'd discussed earlier. I turned off the lights and the room went pitch black.

"Is that one for us?" Emmett asked me, indicating towards the last bed.

"Hmm, I suppose I could always squeeze in with Alice and Jasper." I mumbled.

"Oh. Right, okay."

I laughed. "No Emmett. You're meant to fight for me."

"Well I'm not going to force you."

A smile appeared on my face. I pulled myself tight to him and whispered in his ear. "No force necessary."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in front of him. "After you then m'lady."

I looked up to see that The Unborn had been the chosen film. Bella's choice, no doubt. She may be an utter klutz but a wuss she wasn't. Although I was sure she'd be playing it up with Edward next to her.

"You like scary films?" Emmett asked me as he slid in next to me.

I shook my head. "Can't stand them."

"Maybe we can have that chat then?"

"Fine."

"How about you start by telling me.."

"Oi! Be quiet in the back row!" Alice shouted at us. "Some of us actually want to watch the movie."

Emmett sighed. "After then."

For the next two hours I jumped and squealed. To make me feel better, Alice laughed every time. Emmett's arms tightening around me did help me though. I felt safe. Towards the end of the film Alice's laughing stopped, replaced with the sounds of kisses.

"Ergh, does she have to be so loud?" I whispered to myself.

Emmett laughed next to me. "At least Bella and Edward are keeping it down."

I looked over to see Bella fast asleep, as was Edward.

"I wish Alice would give that a go."

Twenty minutes later, as the film finished, my wish was granted. Jasper too fell asleep, leaving me and Emmett. Turning off the film, I looked over to the bed, Emmett smiling at me.

"What?" I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're just so perfect."

I shook my head. "You're just so delusional."

The smile left his face. "Come and talk to me."

I slid back in next to him and he pulled me closer towards him. "What happened earlier?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"It sure as hell didn't look like nothing." He argued back.

I sighed. "Okay, well then, it's nothing important."

"It's important to me Rose. You were hurt."

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to speak about it, yet I knew he wouldn't stop until I told him. I'd only known him five days yet it seemed like five years. I felt like I could tell him anything. Oh, what the heck.

"It was James."

I felt Emmett's hands clench into fists. He'd only heard the guys name. How was he going to react to the rest of it?

"Okay. Who is James exactly?"

"My ex boyfriend."

I looked to see Emmett's eyes. His face was expressionless yet his eyes looked fierce.

"Any reason why he's battering you outside a nightclub?"

I nodded. "It's a long story though."

"One that I want to hear."

I looked over at the girls. They were both still sound asleep. I turned back to Emmett and found him still looking at me. "Rose?"

I nodded. "Okay. James and I broke up about a year and a half ago. He attacked me back then too."

"I'm gonna.." Emmett started.

"Emmett. Please, let me finish."

He sighed "Fine."

"As I was saying," I smirked. "He attacked me back then too. Worse than tonight. I was at some high school party. Charlie found me in time and beat the daylights out of him and his friends. He had Harley and that lot with him. Harley's a tough kid, did most of the work really, though Charlie will claim it was him."

"I don't understand though. Why did he touch you in the first place?"

I sighed. "Did you work out earlier what my Dad's job is?"

Emmett was quiet for a few seconds before he answered. "No babe."

"He's a music executive. Not as good as Simon Cowell but definitely as blunt." I laughed quietly. "He's my agent as well as Harley's and a few other acts. He's good at what he does. Anyway, he signed up James a few weeks after we started dating. James reckoned himself as the next Usher or something. It was never going to happen but Dad felt he should help him with his dream considering we were seeing each other. Well, me and James had been dating for about three months when he decides he wants to," I pause trying to figure out the best way to explain this. "do it."

I look at Emmett to see if he understand what I'm getting at and from the look I get back I see he does. "Rose, tell me he didn't."

I'm confused for a few seconds before I understand what he means. "God, no. It never got that bad. But, yeah, he decides he wants to. Only, I told him no. I had been considering breaking up with him for a couple of weeks and wasn't about to do that with him just for the hell of it. He didn't like that though. Didn't like being rejected. He started getting funny so I apologised, broke up with him and left. Dad told him a couple of days later that he was going to have to drop him from the recording label and I thought that'd be the end of it."

"But it wasn't." Emmett said. I felt like I'd been talking for ages and it was nice to hear his voice, even if it did sound like he was barely in control of himself.

"No, it wasn't. A month later was the party I said about earlier. I was outside getting some fresh air. Alice at a party is a lot to handle. He found me sitting in the garden and starts going on about how Dad and I used him. I was only with him so Dad could use his voice for his record company, make some money out of him and then I would ditch him. I'd never heard something so ridiculous in my life. But, before I had the chance to reply, he'd gone for me. Charlie shows up and you know the rest of that night."

"So, what about tonight then?" Emmett asked through gritted teeth.

"Now, every time he sees me it's the same. He feels like he's owed something."

"I'll give him something he's owed." Emmett said, anger ringing through his voice.

"Really Emmett, it's not worth it."

"Not worth it?" He exploded. I clamped my hand over his mouth to get across the fact he needed to keep it down. "What do you mean it's not worth it? Does your Dad know?"

I shook my head.

"Oh Rose, come on. You've got to tell him."

"He has enough on his plate. Charlie knows about the party and its only been twice since then. I really don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"You're telling him." Emmett said sternly.

"No I'm not."

"You're at least telling Charlie." He reasoned.

I sighed. I'd already considered Charlie and thought that maybe it was a good idea. Then I thought it wasn't a good idea. Now, I was thinking maybe it was.

"Please?" Emmett whispered.

I thought about it for a few seconds. My brother was my favourite person in my world.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell Charlie. But only when I'm ready."

Emmett nodded. "That's fair." He leant forward and rested his forehead on mine. "He's nice y'know."

"Who is?" I asked, confused.

"Charlie. He seemed nice earlier. He told me to look after you." Emmett let out a long sigh. "I didn't do a very good job."

I smiled at him. "It's not your fault sweetie." We looked into each others eyes for a few seconds. "You two will get on, I just know it." I could picture them together now.

"Speaking out of people getting it on.." Emmett left his seductive words hanging in the air.

"Yes Emmett? What of it?" I laughed.

He leant down towards me and gave me a soft kiss. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Well, damn. I was really hoping you were trying to start something."

"Oh, well, if you insist." I could pretty much hear the smirk in his voice. He leant down towards me again, this kiss deeper and harder. I returned it with as much force and I could literally feel myself drowning in him. My arms wrapped around his neck and he tightened his grip on my waist. In one swift move he was underneath me and I was lying on his chest. I could feel his hard muscles against my body and it felt amazing. I'd never felt so secure in that moment as his hands went to work. One was playing with my hair whilst the other felt across my lower back and curves.

"Perfect doesn't even describe you." He mumbled between kisses.

I giggled. "You don't know what you're saying."

I felt him grin against my lips. "I do. It's the truth."

"If you say so. Now shush, you're interrupting."

He laughed loudly "Sorry ma'am, didn't realise you were so interested in something."

"Oh, I'm so interested. More interested than you could ever believe."


	9. BREAKFAST AT ROSES

**Author Note: Large apologies for the shortness of this chapter plus how long it has taken for me to get it up here. College is manic, like...wow. And my laptop broke. Sucks major **

**:( So thanks if you're still here with me reading. And I'm sorry if the gap until the next chapter is this long again. Anyway, a one, two... a one, two, three, four...**

Emmett PoV

I woke up in the most comfortable bed in the world. For a whole five seconds I forgot where I was, why I was there. Then I felt her hair tickling my arm, felt her breath on my neck. I looked down at Rosalie to find her still asleep. She looked so peaceful I couldn't disturb her. I looked over her shoulder to see Alice and Jasper sat up talking.

"Morning Emmett." Alice whispered.

I winked at her and smiled.

She laughed. "Good night?"

I nodded as the memories came flooding back to me. Except for Rosalie confessing about her ex boyfriend I'd had a great time. After what she'd told me, I decided that I wouldn't be thinking about doing 'that' with Rose for a while yet. I'd enjoyed spending the night talking about our lives though. She was the first girl I had really spoken to about my world. It made me see her differently and I liked it.

"Bella and Edward are making us some breakfast." Jasper informed me. "I know." He laughed when I raised my eyebrow. Edward? Making breakfast? Wow.

Rosalie stirred next to me but still didn't wake.

"She won't be awake for another hour yet." Alice smiled, when she saw me looking at Rose.

I grinned back at her. "I'll be back in a minute then."

Slipping out of bed silently, I went for a look around Rose's house. Everything was amazing. I could tell her Dad was very much into his job. On the walls were pictures of all the famous people he had met. Most of the pictures were both him and Rose, smiling next to the celebrity. Maybe she played a bigger part in her Dad's career than she was letting on?

Plenty of family pictures covered the walls too. I had to admit, every single one of them was gorgeous. It was impossible to deny that Rose was the best looking of the five, but the rest of them definitely weren't too shabby themselves.

"Bradley! If you are not out of bed by the next time I come past your room, the ps3 is in the cupboard for the next three weeks. Are we clear? Yes, I thought that might have you moving. Get on with it ok?"

As I looked up from the pictures I saw a woman walking towards me. I instantly recognised her as Rose's mother.

"Good morning darling." She smiled at me. "Come back with Rosalie last night did we?"

Hoping not to give the wrong impression of myself I replied "Yes ma'am. There is a group of us upstairs."

"How lovely. Well, I'm Rosalie's mother, Eloise." She held out her hand which I shook quickly.

"I'm Emmett."

"Great. Well Emmett, was there anything I could help you with? You seem to be rather interested by our family photographs."

I wondered what I could say, whether I should make up an excuse when an idea hit me.

"I was trying to find Charlie's room actually."

Eloise grinned at me. "You've met Charlie have you? Well, he did have a few friends back yesterday so I'm not sure he'll be awake. Last door on the right at the end of this hall though if you want to try it."

I smiled back at her. "Thank you."

"No problem. I best be off, been called into work this morning. Typical isn't it?" She rolled her eyes and moved towards the stairs "And Bradley, I know you haven't moved since I left your room so I will be speaking to your father." From behind the door near me I heard a boy groan and couldn't help but smile to myself. "Bye Emmett dear." I heard her call.

I stood in the hall for a good five minutes, trying to decide if I was about to do the right thing or not. Surely, considering Rosalie was going to tell Charlie anyway, I was just making it easier for her. I mean, she was going to tell him wasn't she? She had promised? I just wanted to help, wanted to protect her. Weirdly, I wanted to feel like I had something to do with her happiness. And that sealed the deal for me. I walked quickly down the hall towards Charlie's room. I could hear a few people talking and laughing and wondered whether it was best not to disturb them. Although, it was now or never. I knocked on the door a few times before I heard Charlie call "Come in."

I poked my head around the door slightly and Charlie grinned at me.

"Hey mate. Emmett right? Come take a seat. Decided to hang out with the cool Hale aye?"

I laughed. "Something like that yeah. I wondered if I could have a word with you for a minute actually."

My facial expression must have said something my words hadn't. Charlie turned to his friends and said "Yo guys. Mind going next door for a second?"

They all looked between me and him and quickly moved out of the room.

"Go for it big guy. Wassup?"

I took a deep breath and started the conversation that I knew I shouldn't be having but couldn't quite bring myself to stop.

"And that's about as much as I got out of her."

Charlie's hands were clenched in fists, anger pouring out of every inch of his body.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He said through his teeth.

"She, err, didn't want to bother you."

"Didn't want to bother me?" He exploded. "What kind of excuse is that?"

"I, err, well, I.."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it mate. I'll handle it later."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to cause, y'know, trouble or anything."

"No. It's fine. Leave it to me." He smiled slightly. It seemed extremely forced.

"Right. I'll just get back then?"

Charlie nodded. "See you later."

Before Charlie could flip out, I'd turned out of his room and made my way back to Rose.

"Hey Em. Help me carry this would ya?" Edward called to me. He was coming up the stairs with Bella, breakfast for all of us on three trays. After taking a tray off his hands we entered back into Rose's room. She'd woken up since I'd left and was sat up in bed, laughing with Alice. I grinned at her as she smiled at me. Climbing into bed, she cuddled up to my side.

"Morning." She whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Good morning." I kissed her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. "Amazingly well. You?"

"Same." I smiled.

"Are you doing anything today?" She asked, tucking into some toast.

I thought about this for a second. As much as I wanted to stay here with her all day, I knew I should leave at some point. Mum would want to see me, and Charlie would want to see Rose.

"I'm not sure." I decided this was the best answer. "Are you?"

She nodded. "I'm out with Dad and Bradley for most of the day I think."

I tried to sound casual. "What about Charlie?"

"Maybe. Not sure. He'll probably be asleep still."

"He's awake babe. I just spoke to him. And your mum."

"You spoke to my mum?" She sounded extremely surprised.

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?"

She seemed to consider this for a second. "What was she like?"

"Lovely. Why?"

She laughed. "I wondered whether she was tired or not. If she was tired, it's likely she would have bit your head off."

"Why would she be tired? She'd just slept?"

Before I could get an answer, Alice started a new conversation.

"So, we're all busy today one way or another. I'm thinking we all meet up tomorrow?"

"Where?" Edward asked, finishing off his orange juice.

"I don't know. Cinema?"

"Ergh, cinema." Bella complained under her breath.

"Well you come up with something then." Alice huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Edward laughed. "I think the cinema sounds like a good idea."

"So do I." Jasper added.

"I'm in." I called across to them.

"I am too." Rose laughed.

We all turned to look at Bella.

"I guess I'm coming too then." She rolled her eyes but still smiled.

"Yay!" Alice cheered.

The rest of the morning was full of us making plans, arguing over movies and discussing the most random topics known to man. Eventually, it was time for us to love Rose and leave her.

"Thanks for a good night guys." She smiled, walking us to the door. The bruising on her face had gone down well and the make up she had added had finished the cover up job.

"I had an amazing time." I whispered in her ear, causing her smile to get even bigger.

"Come on guys!" Alice called, walking out to the car that was waiting for us.

"Rose? Can I speak to you in a minute?" Charlie said, coming out of the living room.

My heart missed a beat as I looked between him and her.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right there."

The rest of them had already gone outside as I hung by the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked, looking down at her.

She nodded and smiled. "See you then."

Leaning down, I kissed her sweetly as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Come on Rose!" Charlie called from the other room.

Letting go of my neck, Rose rolled her eyes at me. "Brothers aye?"

I tried to smile back. "Bye gorgeous."

And with that, she closed the door, and I turned back to the car, hoping I hadn't made the worse decision of my life.

The rest of Saturday passed uneventfully, and by Sunday afternoon I was dying to see Rose again. I'd called her a few times, just wanting a chat really. She hadn't answered but then again she had said she would be with her Dad a lot. Or had that been just Saturday?

I arrived at the cinema with the boys, ready to watch whatever film it was we had picked.

"Hey guys." Bella smiled.

"Rose isn't coming so we can go in now." Alice said, holding onto Jasper's hand.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Busy apparently. You'll get used to that." Bella laughed.

"She hardly ever cancels though." Alice looked at Bella, who nodded in agreement.

"Can we go in then?" Edward asked, leading Bella inside.

I tagged along like the third wheel, hoping I didn't look too stupid. Once inside I texted Rose.

_Hey babe, _

_Really sucks that you're busy tonight. I miss you so much already and couldn't wait to see you. _

_Hope you're having fun whatever it is that you're doing and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. _

_Have a good evening. _

_Emmett. Xxx_

I barely watched the movie, my attention somewhere else completely. Occasionally I heard the boys crack up laughing whilst the girls giggled. Eventually though it was finished. And I still didn't have a reply to my message.

She's busy I told myself.

Really busy.

And that's all I could keep thinking, the whole way home.


	10. FORGETTING THE FUTURE

Rosalie PoV

"I thought you were going out tonight?"

I sighed. "Not anymore baby."

My little brother came and sat down next to me on my bed where I was watching television.

"Why not?"

Make an excuse, make an excuse.

"Alice and Bella are busy."

"What about those boys?" He asked innocently.

Make a better excuse.

"They're going to see a scary movie. Not really my thing. You know that Bradders."

He nodded. "Are you coming downstairs soon?"

I smiled at him. "Sure. You're not going to make me play Ps3 with you though are you?"

He smirked. "Maybe."

I laughed. "Alright. Just this once. I'll be there soon."

He grinned. "Thanks Rosie." With that he jumped off my bed and ran back downstairs calling to Charlie.

I sat smiling to myself. I loved my brothers. Not a lot of people say that very often, but I could hand on heart say I did.

My phone started vibrating next to me.

_Hey babe, _

_Really sucks that you're busy tonight. I miss you so much already and couldn't wait to see you. _

_Hope you're having fun whatever it is that you're doing and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. _

_Have a good evening. _

_Emmett. Xxx_

Yeah. I will be having fun. Thank you very much.

I threw my phone back on my bed as my memories of yesterdays conversation came back into my mind for about the millionth time that day.

_Flashback_

"_This won't take long. I just want to ask something." Charlie said as I walked into the living room. He was sat on one sofa, waiting for me. I sat down in the armchair and made myself comfortable._

"_Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked. _

"_What?" I asked confused. _

"_Anything about your night? That you think you should tell me?"_

_I thought through my night. There was one part that I probably should tell him, I just wasn't ready. _

"_Unless you want to hear about me and Emmett I don't think there's anything else." I joked. He didn't smile._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm sure. What are you trying to get at Chaz? Why don't you just spit it out?" _

_He took a deep breath. "I'm trying to figure out why I can see some bruising around your eye."_

"_Someone accidentally caught me whilst we were out dancing last night. Not big deal." That was believable right?_

"_Really? Because that's not what I was told."_

"_Excuse me?" I asked, leaning towards him. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_We tell each other everything Rose."_

"_I know we do. So tell me what you mean."_

"_Emmett came and spoke to me this morning." He said, closing his eyes. _

"_He did what?" I exploded._

"_He wanted to help Rose. He thought it would be better for you if he told me."_

"_He had no right to do that!" I shouted. _

"_Rosalie, sit down. Please." Charlie said, pulling on my hand. I complied and sat on the sofa next to him this time. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I can handle it Charlie. Really."_

"_Oh I don't doubt that. And I'm sure you gave him one for yesterday. But you should tell me so I can help you."_

_I leaned back into the sofa. "Are you mad at me?"_

_Charlie laughed. "No. I understand why you didn't tell me. But I want you to tell me if it ever, ever happens again. Right?" _

_I nodded. "What exactly did Emmett say?" My anger over the situation was starting to build again. _

"_Just explained what you had told him. He wanted to help Rose."_

_I scowled at him. "Right."_

"_Don't give him too harder time. I know what you're like." Charlie smirked._

"_Yes bro. Can I go now or is there more interrogation?" _

"_One more question. Can I go find James and give him what he deserves?"_

_I shook my head. "Let's just leave it. Please."_

_Charlie sighed. "I knew you'd say that." _

"_Why ask then?" I laughed as I left the room. _

Since them Emmett had called but I refused to answer. Why would I want to talk to someone who didn't respect me enough to keep a promise? Or even tell me when he broke that promise? No, I didn't want to be getting involved with that.

Monday morning I picked up Alice and Bella on the way to school. I laughed as they told me about their night before.

"I cant believe you were busy Rose." Alice pouted.

"Sorry sweetie, something came up really sudden."

Bella shrugged. "We'll just have to do it again soon."

I nodded. "Definitely." Trying to sound casual I asked, "Have you arranged to see the boys this morning?"

Alice grinned. "Yeah, they're meeting us before school at the door."

Ha. That's what Emmett thought.

As I pulled into the school car park I could see the boys laughing and joking at the front door. Annoyance ran through me as I saw Emmett. I couldn't believe he would betray me like that. I know we'd only known each other five days, but he had seemed different. Had seemed. Had being the key word in that sentence.

Alice and Bella jumped out of the car and ran up to their respective men. I stayed in the car for an extra minute or so, calming myself and then got out.

"Hey babe." Emmett called.

I didn't answer.

As I bent over to get my books out of the car he came behind me.

"Did you have a good rest of the weekend?"

Again, I didn't answer.

"Rosalie?"

I turned to look at him.

"Excuse me please."

He looked confused for a couple of seconds, then asked "What?"

"I said excuse me please. I want to get past."

Emmett waited and then stepped to the side. I walked round him and straight into the school. I could feel Alice and Bella's eyes on me but decided to keep walking.

As I got further down the hallway I could hear Alice calling my name. Finally she caught up with me.

"What the hell was that?"

I sighed and turned to her. "You remember when Bella lied to me about going on a date with Mike and I didn't speak to her for a week?"

Alice nodded. She still looked confused though so I didn't speak, letting the information sink in.

"What's Emmett lied about?" Alice asked when it clicked in her brain.

"I think the question is Alice, what hasn't Emmett lied about?"


	11. CONFUSION AND CONFESSIONS

**Ok. I really am sorry this has taken so long. My mind went blank. I didnt know how to get this story going. And to be honest, why write if you know it's going to be bad? Hopefully this isnt. I'm not going to promise regular updates but I hope it wont be as long as the last gap. Hope everyone's christmas and new years was good and again, sorry. **

Emmett PoV

What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?

"Did I just see that right?" Edward asked me as the girls ran after Rose.

I nodded, having been knocked speechless.

"What's her problem?" Jasper asked.

"I dunno." I answered, seriously confused.

"Well, it's a slight difference from Friday night." Jasper added.

"I'll say." Edward laughed.

"Don't worry about it mate." Jasper laughed "She'll be fine by the end of the day, you'll see."

Edward agreed and I smiled slightly at the both of them.

Truth was, I couldn't wait until the end of the day.

Rose and I had dance together straight after lunch, she was going to have to talk to me then.

When I asked Alice what the problem was she said it was something at home and I shouldn't worry. I'd have bought that. If it wasn't for that fact that she'd looked at Bella six times when she'd said it, obviously looking for some back up. Not too obvious Alice, aye?

The morning passed and I still hadn't seen Rose again. Bella and Alice were sat together at break, constantly whispering. They knew more than they were letting on, I knew it.

By lunch I was becoming annoyed. Where was she? If it was something with her family, I wanted to help. Maybe she was with her Dad now? Getting everything sorted. God, I hoped so.

"Emmett. Wanna join us here in the real world?" Bella joked, as we sat around a table.

"Sorry, yeah." I smiled at her.

"I was just saying how much we enjoyed this weekend?" Edward looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah we did." I agreed.

And then I saw it. Her blonde hair.

"If you'll excuse me." I jumped up from the table.

She was making her way through the crowds, not stopping to talk to anyone who said her name. She was obviously heading for the dance studios, probably to be early for the lesson. I was starting to realise just how much this dance and singing business really meant to her.

"Rosalie!" I called after her once I knew she would be able to hear me. She didn't look at me though. She made no sign whatsoever that she had heard me.

"Rosalie, will you please wait up for a minute?"

Once inside the dance studio, she spun around, looked at me for less than a second, and then slammed the door in my face.

If she thought that was going to stop me, she was very much mistaken.

I opened the door back up and followed her inside.

"Please Rose. Can we talk?"

She was looking through her bag and didn't even bother to look up. "You can talk. Doesn't mean I'm going to listen."

"Damn it Rose!" I growled. "What have I done wrong? Why cant you just tell me?"

"I don't see why I should listen Emmett. It's not like you listened to anything I said Friday night."

There it was. Now we were getting somewhere.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She sighed. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. It seems you think you know everything anyway."

"Of course I listened to you." I argued. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Alright." She said, finally looking up at me. "What did I say? Go on. Tell me."

"You told me all about James."

She sighed. "Yes Emmett. And what else did I say?"

I thought about this. Maybe this was to do with her family. "You told me about your Dad's job?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yeah I did. But that's not what I'm talking about. And it obviously wasn't important enough for you to remember. So, I'd like you to leave now."

"This is my dance room too y'know." God that sounded childish.

She looked at me for a few seconds before replying "That's mature."

"Come on Rose. I can't make it better if I don't understand."

"I don't want you to make it better. If I'm honest, I don't want anything to do with you right now." She continued to look at me, her eyes never leaving mine. She was a strong girl, she knew what she wanted. And clearly it wasn't me at this moment in time.

"Right. Suit yourself." I shrugged. "But you know what? I really thought this was going somewhere."

"People can be wrong Emmett."

I nodded. "Obviously." And with that I turned and walked back to where the rest of them were sitting.

"Where'd you go?" Edward asked as I sat back down.

"To see if Rose could shed some light on the current….situation." I answered, taking a sip of Jasper's drink. He looked about to ask what I was doing, but clearly decided this was not the time.

"Did she…say anything?" Alice asked, looking nervous.

"No. And you're sure you don't want to tell me?" I asked her again.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Emmett, really I am. She'll explain herself when she's ready."

I shrugged and went back to people watching for the rest of lunch. Eventually the bell rang and Alice waved her hand infront of my face.

"Ready for dance?"

I rolled my eyes but attempted a smile for her. She smiled back and led the way to the studio. Everyone was traipsing into the room, laughing and joking. Joel walked in at the same time as me and Alice and I was left talking to him as Alice walked over to Rosalie.

"So, I hear you and Rosalie…" He trailed off, looking at me.

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

He grinned. "Really? I thought I might try and have a go myself y'know."

I turned to look at him slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on dude. Unless your gay, which I don't think you are, you have to see how hot she is. Even if you were gay, you'd probably still be able to appreciate that. What I wouldn't give to be tapping that." His eyes started to glint with lust and I could have sworn for a second I saw him lick his lips.

"Look, she isn't like other girls ok?" I turned to look at him fully now. "You obviously think you're some kind of ladies man, but believe me, Rose isn't interested."

Joel smirked. "Oh, so it's Rose now is it? And what makes you think she isn't interested? She told you that?"

"Well, no. But I think you've got her all wrong."

"Believe me, I'd like to get her right…"

"Will you stop talking about her like that?" I could feel my fists clenching. This boy was really starting to bug me.

"Ooh, hit a nerve have we? What, she doesn't want you so you think she doesn't want any of us?" Joel said, raising an eyebrow. "Get over yourself mate."

"I'm just saying she's…..different." I half growled at him.

"Well I'm sure she can still come in handy for the same things as the rest of them." He replied, his eyes leaving my face as he started to look Rose up and down.

And that's when it happened.

I don't know how but it did.

My fist flew up and hit Joel square in the face. To be fair to the boy he managed to stay on his feet, only staggering a few steps.

"What is your problem?" He yelled, squaring up to me.

"I just don't like jerks, that's all." I replied, glaring down at him.

His fist flew up this time and I managed to duck, twisting, until I held him up against the wall. He shoved me hard in the chest and managed to make a punch connect with my face. He was strong. I punched him another three times before he swung again, so I knew I had the upper hand. People were beginning to egg us on, chanting something though I wasn't concentrating enough to understand what it was. I heard Alice yell my name but the one voice I was listening out for stayed silent. I could see that Joel was bleeding from above his eye but I didn't care. This kid had it coming to him. He needed to learn you don't treat ladies like that.

"Emmett and Joel!" A voice louder than all the other voices shouted. Joel immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up for the owner of the voice.

"Emmett, to Director Hale's office now. Joel, go to the nurse to clean up and then get back here. We're working on the exam piece today so you need to be here. Director Hale can deal with you later."

It was Adam. And apparently my day was about to get a lot worse. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room, but not before locking eyes with Rose. She looked at me with sad eyes, as if she was disappointed in me. That killed me more than anything her father could possibly say.

Sitting outside her dad's office I wasn't sure how much I should tell him.

"Send Emmett in please Susan." Mr Hale's voice came out of the speaker.

I stood up quickly and walked into the room.

"Take a seat Emmett."

Director Hale was sat behind a large desk and he looked intimidating. But having seen him Friday night, relaxed in his own home, I knew what he was really like.

Mr Hale let out a deep sigh. "What's going on here Emmett?" He paused for a second and I didn't know whether I was supposed to answer that. Before I had the chance he started talking again. "I don't know what to do. You seem like a good kid. Friday night, seeing you with Rose, I couldn't believe you three were the boys to break into my school. But now…" He didn't seem to be able to finish his sentence.

"He deserved it." I put in.

Director Hale replied simply with "But that's not how we handle situations here."

"If you heard what he was saying about _your _daughter, I don't think you would have been too best pleased either." I retaliated, suddenly realising I should probably be a bit nicer to the guy.

Director Hale's eyebrow raised. "Is that so? Why don't you tell me what's happened here then?"

Leaving out the fact that Rose was refusing to talk to me, I explained my argument with Joel. By the end of the story Mr Hale was smirking.

"I believe you Emmett. Joel is known for being a bit of a player if I'm not mistaken. And while I can't condone what you did, I appreciate you sticking up for my daughter." He smiled slightly at me. "I can see you are a good kid really Emmett, I think you'll be good for Rose."

"So, erm, what happens now?" I asked, hoping for the best.

"I have a three strikes and you're out policy here. Now, I do believe I should probably be counting breaking into my school as your first strike. But I won't, I think you deserve a chance. So I suggest not going back to your class for today, and starting a fresh tomorrow." He smiled at me again.

I smiled back. "That's great. Thank you…Director Hale."

He laughed. "More than welcome Emmett. I can see that given the chance you boys will fit in here."

I nodded, agreeing with him more than he knew.

"Goodbye now Emmett." He said, indicating towards the door.

I left his office quickly, thankful I wasn't in trouble. And as I sat outside waiting for the other boys, I was glad I had at least one Hale on my side.


	12. EXAMS AND EXPLAINING

Rosalie Pov

It was Tuesday afternoon, the day after Emmett's outburst… the day before my dance exam, and I had the girls sleeping over.

"And it just came out of nowhere?" Bella asked as she took another Pringle out of the pot.

"Yeah." I heard Alice answer. "Like literally nowhere. One minute he walked into the studio with me, half smiling, next thing I know Joel's getting his face smashed in…"

"I think that's a little dramatic Al." I tried to add in but neither of them listened to me.

"Not that Joel's doesn't deserve it." Alice finished her story. "He's such an ass."

It was silent for all of five seconds whilst Alice finished her drink. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me and when I looked up Bella was shamelessly looking over my face.

"What?" I asked, confused by the knowing look she was giving me.

She half laughed. "You must have guessed what they were fighting about by now?"

I waited for her to continue.

"Oh come on Rose!"

"I don't know. Why would I know? I don't know and I don't care." I replied, pulling the Pringles out of her hand.

Bella looked at Alice who smirked and nodded.

"What?" I asked again, looking between them.

"They were fighting over you idiot!" Alice started laughing, making Bella join in.

"Oh be serious Alice!"

"Right." She said sitting up a little straighter. "Lets look at the facts here shall we. We all know Joel's an ass. We all know he's wanted you in his pants for the last two years. And we all know Emmett nearly had you in his pants last Friday." She added the last line with a smirk, making Bella giggle.

"He did not nearly have me in his pants!" I exploded, though I couldn't help but laugh with Bella.

"Well as good as." Alice shrugged. "Anyway, all I'm saying is, you're clearly the only thing they have to argue about. I would be willing to bet….. a lot, that it was about you."

"I dunno." I said, standing up to get myself another drink.

Again it was quiet for about five seconds and I knew they both had something else to say. It never went quiet when us three were together.

"Go on then. One of you say it." I called out, still with my back to them.

"Well," Bella started. "We were just wondering if, maybe, you'd thought about talking to Emmett."

I walked back into the room and just looked at them.

"Y'know, he's really upset about everything, and he was just trying to help." Bella added quickly.

"Trying to help?" I questioned her. "By dobbing me in to my own brother?"

"Honestly Rose, he thought he was helping." Alice backed Bella up.

"What is this? Team Emmett day?" I said, sitting back down but further away from them now.

"No. Not at all." Bella shook her head. "But he's upset about it. And as much as you are going to deny it, you clearly are too."

"The amount of times I have been lied to." I looked between them now and they both started to look a bit sheepish as I brought up this conversation. "All the people in Dad's business, all the people in Mum's business… half the time my own mothers lying to me. No. No I don't put up with people lying to me. He might have been trying to help me, believe me I understand that. But half the people I work with use that excuse. He's going to have to do something drastic for me to forgive him."

Emmett PoV

"What am I going to do?" I sat shaking my head.

"Well first you could stop being such a girl and pull yourself together." Edward suggested, throwing another grape in the air before attempting to catch it in his mouth.

"Come on man I'm serious." I shoved his shoulder, making him miss his grape.

"Right." Jasper sat up. "Lets look at the facts here. Clearly she's annoyed with you. Clearly she doesn't want to talk to you. So you're going to have to think of another way to impress her. Now what are you gonna do?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Emmett? Coming up with something to impress a girl? What is the world coming to?" Edward laughed before I shoved him off the wall.

"I can understand why she's annoyed with you though." Jasper said quietly.

"Well, that's helpful Jazz, thank you."

He shrugged. "I'm just saying. She told you something that she didn't want anyone to know."

"Why don't you try telling her something about you?" Edward suggested, going back to the grape thing.

"Edward, that is….. actually a pretty clever idea. Thanks man." I said, shoving him off the wall, accidentally this time.

Jasper laughed. "Now all you need is to decide what to tell her. But then again, its you, I'm sure you've got some secret hiding in there."

I nodded. I had a plenty of things I could tell Rose. But it needed to be something big to make her understand.

Wednesday morning was bright and I woke up in Jasper's living room. Edward and I had stayed the night, falling asleep around three. It was now eight and we were seriously late for school.

"Jazz! Eddie! Where the hell are you? We're late!" I called out as I rushed into Jasper's kitchen. And there they sat. Laughing and eating breakfast. "Come on."

"Dude, calm yourself. It's the exams today remember? We only have to be in the audience to watch. Therefore we don't need to be there until ten. Now grab some bacon." Jasper laughed.

And at ten o'clock I found myself sat in the school's auditorium. I found it a bit weird that everyone was required to watch everyone else's exams but Alice had explained "That's just the way Petey does things." She'd found us seats on the top tier, claiming it was less nerve wracking to watch the others dance from afar. Bella said she couldn't care less where she was sitting since her exam was completely different to everyone else's. And none of us were bothered since we weren't even taking part in the exams.

"Ally, what are these exams for?" Jasper asked, his arm round the back of her chair. It had been four days and already I was starting to feel like a third/fifth wheel.

"See if we pass our courses of course. But you see that row of nicely dressed people down there? They're from different performing colleges or places where we could work using our…talents." She finished with a smile.

"Isabella Swan!" Someone suddenly called out.

"Wish me luck." Bella smiled at all of us, kicking Edward's cheek and rushing down to the stage.

"Good luck Bells! Break a leg!" Alice screamed out and I heard Bella laugh in return.

"What's she got to do for her exam?" I asked curiously.

Alice laughed. "Bella has her own style of exam."

"What about yours? And Rose's?" Jasper asked.

"Basically, since the beginning of the year they have taught up five dances. Contemporary, jazz, street, salsa and modern. You can take different parts from each of the dances or you can just perform one of them. Most people choice to just perform one of them."

We all nodded.

"Are you ready Bella?" I heard Director Hale ask.

"Sure."

"Go for it." He sat back down in his chair.

Bella took a deep breath in and started her piece. It was amazing. When she'd told us she was better at messing with other peoples sounds than making her own, I thought that sounded a bit strange. But now I understood. She was like a tiny little DJ, her music sounded like a mix between techno and drum and bass. Whoever's music she was playing with better have been glad, I was sure Bella was making it sound a lot better. All too soon she finished up, took a bow while everyone clapped and quickly made her way back to us.

"Oh my god, that felt good." She laughed as she collapsed back into her seat.

"Well down baby!" Alice exclaimed, wrapping Bella in a hug.

All of us turned back to the stage to watch the next act but I heard Edward whisper "You're amazing.", causing Bella to break out in a blush.

Another five acts later, the music acts finally finished and they moved on the dancing. But not before Mr Hale announced a twenty minute break.

As we walked outside to grab a drink and some fresh air I asked Alice where Rose was.

She smiled and replied "You haven't noticed her yet? She's sat with her Dad and Charlie at the front."

We stood around talking, the girls telling us that they were staying at Rose's house again tonight, me nodding along while a plan formed in my head, Jasper giving me a look that said 'Now's your chance'.

Eventually we were called back in and we took our seats.

I was actually impressed with how good everyone was here. I knew if I was taking the exam I would be getting seriously worried right now. When I looked at Alice however she didn't seem fazed, laughing along with Bella until she was called to the stage.

"When you're ready Alice."

"Thanks Pe…Director Hale." Alice grinned and I could hear Rosalie laughing from my seat.

Alice had chosen the contemporary dance style and she looked gorgeous doing it. It was easy for her small body to turn and as she moved and stretched she made it look so easy. I know understood why she hadn't been fazed at all. Jasper had the biggest and cheekiest grin on his face as he watched her and I could help but wink at him when I caught his eye. Alice finished with some big spin and dropped into the splits. Everyone clapped and cheered and just like Bella, she bowed and ran quickly back to us.

"I did it!" She exclaimed. "I actually did it."

I had to sit through every single dancer before it got to the one person I wanted to see, the one person I was actually interested in. She was the last act of the exams. Save the best until last if you ask me.

I saw her talking to her Dad and Charlie and eventually she got to her feet.

"Woah." I said quietly under my breath. I saw both boys smirk, although I knew they would be appreciating what I was appreciating.

_She's in a leotard. Oh dear god, she's in a leotard. _

"Ready Rose?" I heard her Dad ask.

She grinned at him and nodded before taking the position that Alice had to start her dance. As the music started, my jaw dropped. She'd changed up the order of the moves and her body moved like it was water, flowing effortlessly. And suddenly she stopped dancing.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up!" She shouted, looking at the guy who was controlling the music.

"What the hell is she doing?" Jasper whispered whilst Alice had the biggest grin on her face.

"You call this music?" She shouted again.

She looked around the crowd "Who the hell would call this music?"

Suddenly a loud bass note hit through, and at the same time she jumped her feet hitting the stage.

"I said who would call this music?" Again, with the bass note and the jump.

Bass. Jump.

Bass. Jump.

Bass. Jump.

And suddenly another song started. Missy Elliot- Ching a ling, and Rose started to street dance. Again she was moving like water, but this was different. It was like she had no joints as she body popped to the music. At times she was shaking, other times she dropped to the floor and managed to spin herself on there. And I was sure there was nothing I had ever see that could top this. I could tell she coming to the end of her dance. She started to walk on her hands, backwards arched back onto her feet, ran up to her Dad's table where was sat with a massive grin on his face, back flipped off the table and landed in the splits just like Alice had.

And then the place erupted.

She stood up with a big grin on her face, bowed to her Dad and brother, bowed to all the college teachers and whoever had come to watch and went back to her seat. Charlie gave her a massive hug and I could only hope she would let me congratulate her later.

Everyone began to pack up and Alice motioned down the stairs.

"I'm going to see her, you all coming?"

We all nodded in agreement and ran down the stairs.

Her Dad was just finishing giving her a hug when Alice jumped on Rosalie's back.

"Guuuuurl, that was freaking AMAZING!" Alice exclaimed, causing Rose to laugh.

"Me? What about you up there with your all the stretching?" She hugged Alice tight. "And you! You were too good." She smiled at Bella, hugging her too.

Edward and Jasper rushed to congratulate Rose before she said she had to run after her Dad. Jasper nodded his head towards me and then towards Rose. I winked at him as he led Alice out the other door.

"Erm, Rose?" I said once we were finally alone. "I just wanted to say that was unbelievable."

I saw her smile slightly. "Thank you Emmett."

"I was just wondering if maybe I could, erm, come to your place? So we could chat?"

She looked at me for a while before she shook her head. "Sorry Emmett. The girls are over tonight."

"Oh right okay."

"Maybe tomorrow aye? If I'm not busy." She grabbed up her bag.

"Yeah, tomorrow. And well done again."

She smiled bigger at me this time. "Thank you Emmett." And with that she turned and walked back out of the auditorium.

Tomorrow.

If she thought I was waiting until tomorrow she had another thing coming.

As I pulled up outside the Hale's house, Jasper driving, I looked up at what I now recognised at Rosalie's bedroom window.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jasper asked.

"You get to see Alice don't you?"

He shrugged and pulled up towards the gate. The microphone was on my side of the car and I quickly pushed the enter button.

"Hale residence. Who is it?"

I cleared my voice. "It's Harley." No point saying who it really was, no doubt she would have told them to keep me away.

"Oh right, sorry mate. Come on in."

The gates opened and Jasper pulled in quickly. "I'll wait outside her garage alright?"

I nodded. "Thanks Jazz, I appreciate this."

He laughed and drove off to the other side of her house.

Knocking on the door, I hoped to God it was Mr Hale that opened it. I had no such luck. It was Charlie.

"Emmett?"

"Erm, alright?"

He laughed. "How'd you get in here?"

A small smile came across my face. "I told them I was Harley."

Charlie laughed again, louder this time. "I'm impressed."

"Can I see her?"

Charlie looked towards the stairs for a second before looking at me. "Emmett, seriously son, I'd really like to help. But she told me I wasn't to send you in if you turned up. To be honest that was two days ago, but I don't know what's gone on since then. I can only assume it isn't good otherwise you wouldn't turning up at my door, and I'd really rather not face the wrath of Rose. You understand?"

I shrugged my shoulders and took a step back. "Thanks anyway."

He nodded. "Sorry again, have a good evening." And with that he closed the door.

Believe me, that wasn't about to stop me.

It'd probably be a little creepy using her zip wire to climb into her window. Yeah, definitely taking things too far.

Turning to my left I stopped some small stones. Bingo.

Throwing one lightly at her window, I whisper shouted her name.

I waited a minute and nothing happened.

I tried again. Three times in fact.

And suddenly Alice appeared at the window, a massive grin on her face. Rosalie appeared behind her, and lent out.

"Emmett, what do you think you're doing?"

"I want to talk to you."

"I said tomorrow!"

"No, you said tomorrow, if you weren't busy. So clearly you're going to make yourself busy to avoid speaking to me. Can I come up?"

She glared at me for a few seconds and then turned to Alice who was saying something to her. Rose took a deep breath and lent back out the window. "Stay there I'm coming down."

It wasn't even two minutes later she was stood in front of me, arms crossed across her chest, staring me down. "What is it Emmett?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Well spit it out. I have a very important girls evening going on upstairs."

_Ready Emmett?_

_Three. _

_Two. _

_One. _

"My Dad died when I was seven."


	13. SORTING THINGS OUT AND SINGING

Rosalie PoV

I'm never speechless. No one ever affects me enough to make me speechless. But this had swept me off my feet.

"Erm," I said stupidly. "I'm very sorry Emmett."

"I know. Everyone always is." He replied, looking everywhere but my eyes.

I was confused. "Not to be rude, I mean, I really am sorry about your Dad. But is that what you actually came to say?"

Emmett nodded.

Now I was more than confused.

"Why?"

He blew out a big breath. "You don't understand Rose. You told me something that was hard for you, and now here I am, giving you a little piece of me. You can do what you want with it. Tell everyone. Tell them that every year, 4th of October, I cry. No-one knows that but you. Only thing is, I want you to know that. I want you to know everything about me and vice versa. I want to understand you. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry for telling Charlie. I've been the biggest idiot you could possibly imagine, believe me, I get that. You trusted me and I ruined that. But I want you to trust me again, like really trust me. I….I…"

As he started to stutter over the end of his sentence I did the one thing that I hoped would help. With his eyes looking off into the distance, I put my hands up into his hair and pulled his lips down to mine. We kissed each other slowly, testing out the waters as I started to let him back in. All along I had wanted this, really I had. I just needed to know he wanted it as much as me.

Eventually we pulled away from each other and a smile started to creep across his face.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Hmm?" He said breathlessly, causing me to giggle.

"I said thank you. The apology was all I wanted."

He laughed. "Your welcome. I really am sorry y'know."

I nodded. "I know. I still think we should talk about it though?"

His eyes scanned my face for a second before smiling again and nodding too. "Whenever you want."

I looked over towards my garage. "Well seeing as Jasper is here waiting for you, I'm going to say now isn't a good time? Why don't you come here Friday evening?"

He grinned. "Sounds great."

"You can stay over if you want." I added, knowing he would have no way to get home, bar my car.

This time he looked shocked. "That's your call." He said, barely making his voice louder than a whisper.

I smiled. "I'd like it if you stayed."

"In that case, I'd be more than happy to." He lent down and kissed my forehead.

I lent up and kissed his chin. "Goodnight Emmett." And with that I turned back to the house. I spotted Alice at my window still, grinning like the Cheshire cat. But that wasn't before I saw Emmett's reflection in the window as he fist pumped. Silly boy

* * *

"Yay! You made up!" Alice squealed as soon as I was through my bedroom door. She ended up rugby tackling me onto my bed, causing us both to break down in hysterical laughter. For such a small person she sure was strong.

"What did he say?" Bella asked, once the laughter had stopped.

I knew it wasn't my place to share what Emmett had said, and even if I wanted to, I wouldn't. That was private, his business, not mine. It had been a short conversation, yet so much had been said with not just the words but the actions as well.

"He said he was sorry." I replied.

"Is that it?" Alice raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah. He's sorry, he knows he's been an idiot and… he wants to understand me." I smiled at the last part.

"And you let him off with that?" Bella looked confused, as I nodded in reply.

"God. You must really like him." Alice said, shaking her head, causing us all to start laughing again.

"Yeah well, all I know is he's staying here Friday. Maybe if he has some explanations for himself, I might help him to understand Rose instead of Rosalie."

* * *

For the next two days I was pulled out of lessons to help my Dad sort out everything for the show in two weeks. On Friday morning, me and Charlie were stuck in Dad's office making phone calls. Phone call and after phone call asking Dad's contacts if they would be interested in coming to the show. And guess who was being forced to do all the talking?

"I'll do one in a minute." Charlie said as I put down the phone, giving him my most unimpressed face.

"No you won't. We both know you won't. So don't pretend you will." I replied, giving him a small smile.

"Y'know what? You're right. So get on with it little sis."

I glared at him causing him to chuckle. I made another two phone calls before I decided I'd had enough and was taking a break.

"So, this Emmett kid staying over tonight?" Charlie asked, a smirk on his face.

"So what if he is?" A smirk also appeared on my face.

"Just wondered. I'm not allowed to be curious about who's staying in my house?"

"I suppose you are. If that was actually the reason you were asking."

He laughed. "You know me too well Rose. So you sorted things out?"

I shrugged. "I think so. I mean he apologised and stuff. I guess I'll just see how it goes."

"Good. I'm glad I'm not going to have to beat him down."

"You couldn't beat an egg."

He pretended to be hurt and then smiled. "Don't you have some phone calls to make?"

I groaned as I picked the phone back up. Dad had a lot of friends. This could be a long day.

* * *

I'd been so busy it meant I'd barely seen Emmett since he arrived at my front door two nights ago. Seeing him waiting for me outside the school made me smile. He really was so gorgeous. He deserved a second chance for that at least right?

"Well good afternoon." He said sweetly as I approached him. "And where have you been hiding that beautiful face of yours?"

I grinned. "I'm not allowed out in the sun. My skin starts to sparkle you see and people give me strange looks. Best to avoid it if possible."

"Right. Well you're out in the sun now and you're not sparkling so I'm not going to say you're probably lying to me." He said, wrapping my hand in his.

I pulled him back towards the wall he had been leaning on prior to my arrival. "I like to think of it more as bending the truth."

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at me as I perched myself on the edge.

"We, erm, have to wait for my Dad."

He looked confused for a second before a small grin crept across his lips. His dimples came onto show and I felt myself getting lost in his eyes as they brightened.

"I didn't realise this was a chaperoned date."

I straightened myself up and returned back to Rosalie. Rosalie, who was in control. "I don't remember saying this was a date."

"And I don't remember you saying it wasn't either."

I laughed. I had to give him that one. "Touche Mr McCarty, touche."

"So it is a date?"

He sure was cheeky. "How about I decide at the end of the evening?"

The smile still had disappeared from his face. "You got yourself a deal. So what exactly are we doing?"

"I'm showing you the real Rosalie. Letting you into the world of Rose instead of Rosalie. Only Alice and Bella have ever been there. So feel privileged."

Although I was trying to brush it off as if it was nothing, this was a big deal. I was being truthful when I said Alice and Bella were the only two of my friends to see this side of me. Honestly, I wasn't sure why I was showing Emmett. All I knew was I wanted him to see it. His facial expression told me he too realised this was a big thing. It changed from shocked, to nervous and then to excited in quick succession. He leant over and kissed me on the forehead.

"I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

Pulling up outside the studio, I started to panic and think that maybe this was a bad idea. But looking at Emmett's face and seeing the astonishment all over it, I realised this was probably going to be fun.

"What is this place?" Emmett half whispered.

I smiled at him. "Welcome to Dad's studios."

I think his jaw honestly hit the floor then. I couldn't help but laugh.

"He has his own studios?"

"I told you he was a music producer." I winked at him and started to get out of the car. I motioned towards where my Dad was standing with his own car. Emmett followed behind, his eyes still locked on the building until he saw my Dad.

"Wow Mr Hale. This sure is something."

Dad laughed. "Thank you Emmett, I'm glad you like it. Lets get this show on the road shall we?"

Dad led us inside and tried to make it through reception without being noticed. No such luck.

"Ah, Mr Hale, Miss Hale. And who do we have here?" Jenny, who ran the reception smiled at us.

"This is Emmett." Dad smiled. "We'll just be in the recording room for now. Charlie is already here I see?"

Jenny nodded. "Indeed sir. No phone calls this evening I take it then?"

Dad grinned. "None for now thank you." And with that Dad turned back to me and Emmett "Come on then Rose. Lets go find that brother of yours."

"I cannot believe you Dad owns all this." Emmett still hadn't gotten off the shock of Dad's studios. The building had two floors and kind of reminded me of a house in Hollywood.

"I know. It is pretty impressive." I laughed, slipping my hand into Emmett's. He looked down at me then and smiled.

"So, what do I get to see this afternoon?"

I breathed in deeply. "Me singing."

His smile doubled in size and he leant down and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Charlie! Stop messing about with that!" Dad half shouted at Charlie, although Dad could never really be annoyed with me or Charlie. Or Bradley for that matter. Charlie smirked back at Dad but moved away from the control deck.

"Alright Emmett." Charlie smiled, holding his hand out to Emmett, who grinned and shook Charlie's hand firmly.

"Ok. So, assuming Charlie hasn't messed anything up here, we can get going now. Emmett, why don't you stay in here with me and you two go in there with the mics." Dad said, getting comfortable in his chair. I grinned at Emmett who winked back at me. Charlie laughed and led me into the other room.

"Good day sis?" Charlie asked.

I looked back at Emmett and smiled. "Yeah thanks."

"Psst, Rose. You can close your mouth and stop staring now." Charlie fake whispered.

I laughed loudly. "Am I that obvious?"

Charlie didn't even need to answer and merely raised an eyebrow at me as he sat on his stool and sorted out the height of his microphone.

"Alright guys. What are we recording today?" Dad's voice came through the headphones I had placed on my head.

"Price Tag!" Charlie called back.

Dad smiled. "I love this one. You ready Rose?"

I nodded and got myself comfortable enough to sing. I looked up and saw Emmett grinning at me as the music started and I started to sing.

_Seems like everybody's got a price,_

_I wonder how they sleep at night, _

_When the sale comes first, _

_And the truth comes second,_

_Just stop for a minute and smile._

_Why is everyone so serious?_

_Acting so damn mysterious,_

_You got your shades on your eyes, _

_And your heels so high that you can't even have a good time._

_Everybody look to their left,_

_Everybody look to their right,_

_Can you feel that? Yeah._

_We'll pay em with love tonight._

_It's not about the money, money, money._

_We don't need your money, money, money._

_We just wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the Price Tag._

_Aint about the, ha, ka-ching ka-ching,_

_Aint about the, yeah, ba-bling ba-bling, _

_Wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the Price Tag._

_We need to take it back in time,_

_When music made us all unite,_

_And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,_

_Am I the only one getting…tired?_

_Why is everybody so obsessed?_

_Money can't buy us happiness._

_Can we all slow down and enjoy right now,_

_Guarantee we'll be feelin alright._

_Everybody look to their left,_

_Everybody look their right,_

_Can you feel that? Yeah._

_We'll pay em with love tonight._

_It's not about the money, money, money._

_We don't need your money, money, money._

_We just wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the Price Tag._

_Aint about the, ha, ka-ching ka-ching,_

_Aint about the, yeah, ba-bling ba-bling, _

_Wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the Price Tag._

Charlie then took over from me for his part of the song.

_Well, keep the price tag and take the cash back,_

_Just give me the six streams and a half stack,_

_And you can keep the cars leave me the garage and all I,_

_Yes, all I need is keys and guitars,_

_And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving for Mars,_

_Yes, we leaving across these undefeatable odds,_

_It's like this man, you can't put a price on life,_

_We do this for the love, _

_So we fight and sacrifice,_

_Every night, so we aint gonna stumble and fall, _

_Never waiting to see, _

_A sign of defeat, uh uh, _

_So we gonna keep everybody moving their feet,_

_So bring back the beat and everybody sing, _

_It's not about.._

Charlie grinned at me as I took back over and he sang slightly behind me.

_The money, money, money,_

_We don't need your money, money, money, _

_We just wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag. _

_Aint about the, ha, ka-ching ka-ching,_

_Aint about the, yeah, ba-bling ba-bling,_

_Wanna make the world dance, _

_Forget about the price tag, _

_It's not about the money, money, money, (we don't need it)_

_We don't need your money, money, money, (no, no, we don't need it)_

_We just wanna make the world dance, (dance, dance, dance) _

_Forget about the price tag. _

_Aint about the, ha, ka-ching ka-ching, (aint about) _

_Aint about the, yeah, ba-bling ba-bling,_

_Wanna make the world dance, _

_Forget about the price tag, _

_Yeah yeah, oo-ooh, forget about the price tag. _

After I'd finished singing, I looked back at Charlie who high-fived me. Turning to look at Emmett he had the biggest grin on his face and was clapping us, though we couldn't hear him. I laughed and winked. Dad's voice came through the headphones.

"That really was amazing guys. I absolutely love it. Here, listen to it and tell me what you think?"

Me being me, didn't like it the first time I listened to it. I told Charlie we had to sing again. This happened five times before I decided we had a decent version that could be sent off to some recording labels. Charlie pulled me into a one armed hug as we left the room.

"You're going to be a star little sis."

I smiled at him. He really was the best big brother.

Emmett grinned at me and pulled me into a hug. I stood there with my arms wrapped around his neck as my Dad and Charlie walked back towards the reception.

"Seriously Rose. That was unbelievable." Emmett kissed me on the forehead. "I've never heard that song before though. Who's it by?"

I laughed. "Me Emmett."

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know you were singing it. But I mean, who wrote it?"

I laughed harder this time. "That's what I meant Em. I wrote it."

I was taken by surprise as Emmett leant down and kissed me softly. I felt the wall press against my back and my hands slid down Emmett's chest as I pulled him closer to me using the hooks on his jeans.

As he pulled away, I opened my eyes and found him smiling down at me.

"You really are the most beautiful person I've ever met. Inside and out." He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I kissed the side of his neck and whispered in his ear, "Come on, lets go back to mine. There's a lot more of me left to see."

The cheekiest grin crossed Emmett's face as I realised what I had said.

"After you babe."

**A/N: awww, aint they cute. for anyone interested, song was price tag by Jessie J ft B.O.B. amazing song. **

**try and do a quicker and longer update next time.**

**until then, please review, i got like 3 for the last one and theres a lot of you signed up for the story :(**

**ciao. **


End file.
